I'll Never Forgive you?
by PikachuGirlXx
Summary: My Name Is Naruko, and i'll NEVER forgive what Konoha did to me... Not even if Itachi's stupid brother tries to drag me back by force! Akutsuki is my family! Screw Konoha!... Right? Because one story can have many different sides.
1. Enter- Naruko!

_My sobs could be heard throughout the underground prison. No one told me to be quiet. They probably feel bad for me, I am only five. The old guard said the elders decided it would be to dangerous to let me wander around the village. So I'm trapped in this lonely cell, with a collar around my neck, it had a silver nine on it. Like I was some sort of animal. My clothes were a simple brown shirt and pants. My hair was left to fly around where ever it wanted and I could practically feel dirt in my face, if this is what dirt felt like. Anyway, I cry when I let the loneliness get to me, which is often. A nice guard used to talk to me, and scold the guard who were picking on me. but one day he stopped. So here I am, crying again. _

_ I cried for what seemed like hours. It's hard to tell time here._

"_The village is being attacked!" my sensitive ears picked up. I kept crying. There was a scream of pain and something came toppling down the staircase. Slow footsteps came after that. I softened my crying but tears poured down my face and my nose was clogged and stuffy, my sniffling gave me away. I was scared of getting caught. I was gonna get killed before I could even live. _

_ I tried to hide behind my blond hair, it was long and I pulled it around me so it covered down to my knees. The footsteps stopped in front of each cage. And eventually I heard the eye hole for the door of my cage slide open. _

"_Nagato, look here." a female said. Another pair of footsteps came and stopped at my cage. I felt eyes staring at me but I refused to look up. The lock made that clank noise and the two people stepped inside. I hesitantly made myself look up. It was a woman with blue hair and a man with orange hair, they wore black coats with red clouds on them. _

"_Its just a kid." The man said, he sounded shocked. _

"_Whats your name sweetie?" The woman said in a calm voice. I stayed silent. "Do you have a name?" she asked. I thought long and hard. I've never had to use my name before so I naturally forgot what it was. I think it was Na something. Naru? Naruko? That sounded right. The woman waited patiently._

"_Naruko." I said softly._

"_And how long have you been here Naruko-chan?" The woman asked._

"_Forever." I said again. I don't know when I got here or when I'd get out, but I've been in here for as long as I can remember._

"_Forever's a long time." The man said. I nodded. _

"_Would you like to leave here forever?" the woman asked. My head shot up. I could leave? Leave and not come back? Was such a thing possible? I nodded._

"_Then you have to listen to us. Can you do that?" The man asked. Listen to the people who freed me? That would be the easiest thing ever. I nodded again. "Good." He nodded to the woman and she smiled at me. _

_ She walked towards me, I instinctively backed up._

"_it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you Naruko-chan." she smiled I let her undo the chains on my legs, I forgot they were there, and then she unhooked the collar. She used a jutsu to burn it, as if to say 'Your free now.' I started crying again, happy crying. I leaned over and hugged her. Saying 'thank you' more times than I can count._

"_Yes yes, were all happy, lets go." the man said. The woman picked me up when I stumbled trying to walk. We ran out the jail place and the sun and cool air hit my skin. The sun was bright but my eyes got used to it. The smell of the open air was nice, I looked around and saw __craters everywhere, people fighting to busy to look over. I was carried through the village, things were burning and I heard some people yelling about the Jinchuriki being gone. Was that me? Some kids were being ushered into a building one of them looked over at me, he was about to open his mouth but my eyes begged him to be quiet. 'I don't want to go back!' I thought at him, he closed his mouth and was ushered in with the other children. I wrapped my arms around the woman and snuggled closer to a warmth I've never had. I smiled and had my first peaceful sleep ever._

_ I woke up and saw the lady in front of me._

"_You slept for a while." she smiled. I smiled back. She brought out some food and let me have it. I gobbled it all down, eating plate after plate, meal after meal, buffet after buffet. It was great! "I'm Konan. The man from earlier was Nagato, my brother." she said._

"_Brother?" I said. "Whats that?" I asked. After hours of telling me that Nagato was a boy who had become her family._

"_So you see, anyone close to you or related by blood, is your family." she smiled._

"_Are you my family?" I asked._

"_Of course." She smiled. She hugged me, I heard that mothers always hug daughters._

"_Are you my mom now?" I asked. She laughed._

"_Yes. I'll be your mother now." she smiled. I smiled. And tackle hugged her._

"_Mom! Mom! Mom!" I repeated so the word would stick. She laughed brought me more food. Kona- Mom, combed my hair, gave me a bath and a robe with red clouds on it like hers. I put on my under shit and shorts, then wrapped the robe around me. Then she tied up my hair with two ribbons. The golden soft not so messy hair fell down my side. _

"_The coat brings out your eyes." Mom smiled._

"_My eyes? What do they look like?" I asked. Mom led to to some glass. I looked at it and saw me! My eyes were big and blue. "Wow!" I smiled wide. _

_ For the next couple weeks I clung to Konan. She was my only mother after all. I wanted to stay close to her. When she wasn't around I stayed close to Nagato. He was my uncle since Konan was my mom. That's what Mom said. One day, Nagato and Konan's brother, Pain, said I needed to start training. Of course I said yes, he was my other uncle after all. I would happily train. Anything for my family!_

_ It's hard! I lifted heavy weights, ran a lot and had to fight really strong people. I got used to it. I've been through three years of training, Mom said I could be on a team now. My team was Kisame and Itachi. Itachi doesn't talk much but he's pretty nice. Kisame's mean! He always teases me and calls me small. And he always calls me a 'Momma's Girl'. Is that a bad thing? He says it like an insult so it must be. Today Kisame pushed me to far. We had a big fight and argument! Itachi had to set us on fire to make us stop. And when I started crying Itachi would flick my forehead softly with two fingers to make me stop. Kisame must've felt bad because he came to me the next day._

"_You need to quit crying." he said._

"_What?" I said. I've always cried. How do you just stop that?_

"_You're an Akutsuki now. You have to be tough, and I'm gonna show you how." he grinned. But it wasn't like when Nagato or Pain grinned. This grin was scary. I was scared. _

_ About a year later Kisame had finished 'teaching me' he taught me in 'Don't fuck with me 101' It was fun. When he didn't hit me for crying. Mom yelled at Kisame for giving me an 'attitude.' whatever that meant. But another member, Hidan said I was bad ass. Mom didn't __enjoy that either. What I didn't know, and what Kisame didn't know when he taught me, was that I had a short temper. VERY short. I would go all out in the littlest arguments or scuffles with the other members. My mom tried to snap me out of Kisame's teachings but apparently It was to late._

_ A few weeks later I started complaining. My mom kept telling me _

"_next year Naruko, Next year!" I sighed._

"_But I wanna go on a mission like Kisame and Itachi!" I groaned._

"_Naruko, you need more training." _

"_But mom!-"_

"_No buts Young lady. I swear, I'll kill Kisame for teaching you to act like this." she growled._

"_What's wrong with how I act?" I asked._

"_Your rude and short tempered." She scolded._

"_So?" I asked, stubbornly crossing my arms. Mom sighed._

"_Just, go Naruko I'll ask about your first mission."_

"_Woohoo! When is it!? when will it be!?" I yelled excitingly._

"_Next year." She grinned._

"_FUCK!" I yelled. Mom hit me._

"_WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" _

_Note to self: No swearing in front of Mom. _

** 1 years later**

"Yo! Kisame!" I yelled. No answer. "KI-SA-ME! COME ON! IT'S MY FIRST MISSION!" No answer. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WAITED!?" I yelled again. Damn. That guy was professional but he slept like a log. I brushed some imaginary dust off my black robe and tightened the ribbons keeping up my hair that spilled in two pony tails down my sides. Itachi walked down the hall.

"Your coming too?" He asked. I smiled up at him.

"Why of course!" I said matter-of-factly. Itachi rolled his eyes and pushed open Kisame's door, walking in. "How rude." I commented. They both came walking out later. Kisame looked tired, he yawned and glared at us. His blue hair was a mess and his robe was crooked.

We left his room.

"I hate both of you." He growled as we walked out the hide out.

"Aw, don't be like that!" I grinned walking in between my partners.

"Go die in a hole." He glared.

"After you sir." I taunted. Itachi stopped, making us stop. He glared at us.

"You," he said glaring at Kisame. "I'm used to." then he fixed his glare on me. "But you have just begun to annoy me, quit acting like Kisame." he scolded.

"Ha!" I laughed.

"Shut up." Kisame said conking me in the head. I punched him in the arm. He punched me back. We glared at each other and started fighting. Itachi set us both on fire. Kisame screamed and put himself out with water. I ran around in a circle.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" I yelled jumping into a river. I came up, standing on the water. "WHAT THE HELL ITACHI!" I screamed at him, but he was already walking away, along with Kisame. I growled and stomped after him.

We had been walking for hours.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked. Kisame chuckled.

"You don't know?" He sneered.

"No. What about it?" I growled.

"We're going to Konoha." Itachi said plainly. A shiver ran up my spine, that stupid village. All I had there were bad dark memories. My fear turned into hatred after all this time. I'll never forgive them for what they did. EVER.

"Why?" I spat angrily, now that I knew the destination.

"To get the forbidden scroll." He said.

"And that is?" I pushed.

"A scroll of forbidden techniques." He finished.

"Sounds cool!" I cheered. Konoha came into view and we concealed our presence.

"Naruko, you stay here and wait. We'll need you to distract them while we escape with the scroll." Kisame whispered.

"Kay." I said hoping down from the tree and watching them go. I turned around and was pushed roughly against a tree. My eyes met red ones. I took in a breath of air and grabbed the arm at my neck. I couldn't see who it was but they looked angry.

"Who are you and why are you with my brother?" The person growled.

Okay. I really do not know what this guy is talking about. But he was cutting off my oxygen. I kicked out and he flew back. He toppled over in pain.

"Don't touch me." I growled. Whoever he was, he was a Konoha ninja and I didn't want him anywhere near me. He jumped up and attacked with a fire ball. I dodged and easily jump kicked him in the face. He flew back and steadied himself come up he landed a lucky punch and I flew back. I kicked him and he fell over again, coughing. "What did I JUST SAY?" I yelled kicking him in the face. He fell unconscious. I think. Maybe he was dead. I kicked him over and he grunted. He's fine... that's too bad. I looked at his face. "You look a lot like... wait... no way. That can't be, Itachi never said anything about a brother. Probably just a misunderstanding." I shrugged, turning to return to my post. "Damn. You really took a lot out my time. I wanted to sleep but now I don't have the time." I groaned. A hand grabbed my foot. My eye twitched.

"Don't. You. Dare. Try. To. Leave" The boy huffed. I yanked my foot away as he stood up. He gripped my sleeve and I glared at him.

"Don't touch me." I growled.

"What's your problem?! Why are you with my brother?!" He yelled glaring at me.

"KONOHA'S MY FUCKING PROBLEM!" I shouted grabbing his arm and slamming him into the ground. Not bothering to answer his last question. My signal came. I looked back, the boy was till standing. He was tough... damn. I glared at him, and he glared back. "Later kid." I said, then I ran off. He yelled something, but I ignored him.

Itachi and Kisame ran silently above me and I ran right in front of the guards with my fake scroll, like we planned.

"She has the scroll!" One of them yelled.

"And I'd like to see you take it from me!" I yelled I ran just outside the village to the meeting spot. A brown haired man landed in front of me. "Crap." I muttered.

"Name." he demanded.

"None of your business." I spat. Then he threw a Kunai. I dodged. Five more kunai, I dodged them all. All that training wasn't for nothing after all. I used my flash step and got around him. He was in front of me again. Wow he was fast!

"What? No one's as fast as my flash step!" I said aloud.

"Your Naruko aren't you?" The man said. How did he know my name? I stepped back, and got on guard.

"Depends who's asking." I said nervously.

"I'm Iruka." he said. Then he held out a hand. "The Hokage's been worried about you." he tried a friendly smile. I backed away from the hand.

"No one in Konoha has the right to talk to me." I growled.

"We're sorry. Naruko." he smiled stepping towards me.

"You should be!" I snapped. "Do you realize what you did?!" I screamed. Memories of that dark, small, lonely... No, I had Mom now.

"We'll make it up to you. Come with me for now." he said urgently. I felt a tug in my chest.

"No." I muttered, then used my flash step on full force leaving that Iruka guy in my dust. The Hokage? Worried about me? Don't make me laugh! If he was worried he wouldn't have locked me up like an animal. And now they want to apologize? I don't need them! I don't want them anywhere near me! I found Itachi and Kisame.

"What happened to you?" Kisame asked picking a leaf from my hair.

"A few fights along the way. No big deal." I shrugged.

"That's not what it looks like." Kisame laughed at how distraught I looked. I glared at him and we started for home.

When we got back Kisame went inside, but Itachi stopped me and faced me.

"What happened." Itachi said. I shrugged.

"I told you. Just a few fights... I- I'm just tired." I smiled. He must have known I didn't want to talk about it. Because he stopped talking. I felt two fingers press against my forehead and flick me back gently. I felt my forehead. As he walked away.

"Good job." he said plainly. I smiled. He didn't say it but I knew that was Itachi's way of showing he cares. He's done it to me when I used to cry when I was a little girl. A thoughts of Konoha went away. Yep. This was my family.

Screw Konoha...


	2. Enter- Sasuke!

My teammate Sakura tended to my wounds.

"Who were you fighting?" she asked again. I didn't answer her. I would not tell anyone how easily I was beaten. That girl had the strength of some of the chunnin in Konoha. What gets me angry is hat she was hanging around with my brother. "Sasuke?" Sakura said. I looked over at her. She looked concerned.

"It was no one." I said pulling away from her and leaving.

I was practicing my concentration when a knock came at my door. When I opened it Kakashi,my teacher, looked serious.

"The Hokage summoned us." he said. I nodded and followed him to the tower. When we got there the Hokage, Saratobi, nodded at us in acknowledgment. Almost all the village Jonin, Chunnin, and Genin were there, Iruka was there as well.

"We have a problem." Saratobi started.

"I'll explain." Iruka said Saratobi nodded. "Well, a long time ago the nine tails attacked the village, and as your all aware , it was defeated by the Fourth." we all nodded.

"What does that have to do with the recent attack?" Ino asked.

"Well, The nine tails was sealed inside a person. The Fourths infant daughter, Naruko, actually." some gasps came and whispering and murmurers filled the room.

"HOWEVER!" Iruka yelled, all was quiet. He nodded over to the Hokage.

"However, the elders thought it best to lock her away like a prisoner."

"But she didn't do anything wrong!" Tenten yelled.

"Y-yeah, it's not h-her fault." Even Hinata spoke up.

"The elders wouldn't allow her to freely live and train in the village. They wouldn't budge, I had no choice. She was no older than three at the time." Saratobi said sadly.

Some angry whispers were filling the room.

"AHEM!" Iruka yelled again.

"Thank you Iruka." Saratobi nodded and continued. "As you all know a few years ago Konoha was attacked by a group of missing nin called the Akutsuki." everyone nodded. "During that attack the fourths daughter disappeared. We had reason to believe that the Akutsuki kidnapped her, but now were sure." He looked over to Iruka.

"Yesterday the scroll of forbidden techniques was stolen and a young girl was part of the thieves team." Iruka set a picture down on the table. It was the blond girl I fought with. Something else came up in my head though, It was the day the Akutsuki attacked.

**Flashback-**

_We were ushered quickly out the school house. The village was under attack and we had to leave the school building and get to the safe house. We had all practiced this many times, we knew it was a very serious matter. _

_ There were so many battles going on and all the kids were scared. I seemed to be the only one who noticed the small girl being carried out of the prison. She was clinging onto one of the people who were attacking the village. She looked up and her eyes met mine. I opened my mouth, ready to say someone was being kidnapped. But her eyes went wild with fear when I opened my mouth. She glanced between me and the jail, and tears came to her sleep deprived eyes. The girl was pleading me to be quiet with her eyes. I could have sworn I heard __her say_

"_I don't want to go back!" I closed my mouth. And nodded. She smiled at me. And she was very pretty. She had long blond hair and a tanned face. She also had three scars on each of her cheeks._

_ Iruka ushered us into the village._

"_Um, Iruka-sensei?" a boy in my class said_

"_Not now." He said taking attendance._

"_But, Iruka-sensei." another boy said._

"_Just a minute." he smiled. _

"_Iruka-sensei!" I yelled. He looked over at me._

"_What is it?" he asked, sounding a bit annoyed._

"_I saw a girl being carried away from the jail by two of the bad guys." I said pointing outside._

"_WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!?" Iruka exclaimed._

"_I tried to." I said._

"_I saw her too!" Kiba, a kid in my class yelled. "She had blond hair!" he finished._

"_Yep! And she had scars here and here!" Chouji said pointing to his cheeks. The boys nodded. _

"_We all saw her." we said._

"_Then why didn't you say anything!?" Iruka yelled after telling two ANBU agents._

"_She told us not to." We all said. "But when we tried you wouldn't listen." Iruka started pacing back and fourth._

"_This is bad... This is really really bad." He muttered. Sasuke glanced at his friends who just shrugged._

_ They stayed down in the safe house for about a day. The ANBU kept questioning the me and the other boys who said they saw the girl being taken. We all gave the same answer. Each and everyone of us._

"_She had blonde hair, tan skin, scars on her cheeks." that's what we all answered. The village went on high alert after that, a lot of shinobi went out on the same mission. _

_ By the time I became a Genin, they had given up on whatever was happening. Since there were an odd number of people in my class I was put on a two man team with Sakura. _

**Flashback end-**

"Sasuke?" I looked up. Sakura was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay? The Hokage just asked you a question." She said.

"Oh. My apologies. What was the question?" I asked.

"Yes. You were one of the main people who saw the girl all those years ago. Do you remember her at all?" He asked. I nodded.

"I have vague memories." I lied. The Hokage nodded.

"Okay then. Sasuke stay here and answer some questions for the ANBU agents. Dose anyone else remember her?" Kiba raised his hand. As did Shikamaru and Chouji. "Very well. You four stay here. The rest of you are dismissed." Everyone bowed and left. Leaving Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and myself.

We were all sat in a chair facing one agent.

"Now. Tell us exactly what you remember. Starting with Mr. Inzuka." Kiba nodded.

"Well, I was last in line and I remember she was sleeping or something. She had long blonde hair and scars on her cheeks. Something told me not to say anything, so I kept my little mouth shut until we got in the safe house." Kiba finished. The ANBU wrote something down, and nodded.

"You may go. Now, Mr. Nara." the agent nodded at Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed.

"So troublesome... Well, I was somewhere in the middle of the line. A lady came walking my holding a girl about our age. I didn't think much of it, at least not until we got to the safe house." he shrugged. The ANBU agent wrote something else down and nodded again.

"You are dismissed. Now, Mr. Amachiki" Chouji nodded.

"Um, I remember her hair because it was really bright. And she was being carried. Something told me not to say anything though... I'm sorry, I don't remember that much." he said. The agent nodded.

"No, It's okay, you can leave. Thank you for the help." Chouji nodded.

"No problem." he bowed and then left.

"Now, Mr. Uchiha." I nodded.

"The little girl had blond hair, she seemed to be a bit shorter than I am but around the same age. She had scars on her face, three whisker like ones on each side of her face. She was being carried by a woman with blue hair. She was accompanied by a man with orange hair. They both had on black robes with red clouds. I was going to speak up but she told me 'I don't want to go back!' so I kept quiet. It was strange...she didn't mover her mouth at all." I though at bit more. I've said enough.

"Is that all?" The agent asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Your free to go. Thank you for your help."

"It's no issue." I bowed before walking out.

I trained in the forest. It was meditation, I had so many things to think over. I thought about the girl from earlier. What did she say?"

"_KONOHA'S MY FUCKING PROBLEM!" _What did she mean by that? She's obviously the same girl who was kidnapped all those years ago. But what about before then? What grudge did she hold against Konoha? From my memory, she went willingly. Why would she do that? I opened my eyes.

"Why do I even care?" I thought aloud. I got up. Sighed and walked back towards my house.

As I passed through the village there were some whispers and rumors about that girl going around.

"I heard she's a monster!"

"No way! I heard she was the best looking girl in the village before she was kidnapped!"

"Didn't you hear? Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei used to be her guards!" That caught my attention. Iruka would be the best to go to first. But I suppose this could wait until morning. Because again... Why did I care? 


	3. Camping with, um, Satsuno?

**Naruko-**

I pushed open a door.

"Mom?" she wasn't there. I opened another door. "Mom?" Still no one. She was no where! I sighed. I ran in the opposite direction. I slammed into another room. "Uncle Nagato!" I yelled. Nagato looked up from his book and over at me.

"What is it Naruko-chan?" He asked.

"Wheres Mom? I gotta tell her something!" I said. He thought.

"I think she went out." He said. I pouted.

"Okay. Wheres Deidara?" I asked.

"I think he's in the forest." Nagato said. I smiled.

"Kay! Bye Uncle-Nagato!" I smiled before leaving.

"Hn." He said before waving. I went back to my room and grabbed the bow and arrows I've been learning to use, then I packed a tent, sleeping bag, extra clothes, and a lantern. I took off and folded up my Akutsuki robe and put it away before heading out the door.

I ran outside through the forest.

"Deidara! Yo!" I yelled around. I heard a large explosion and grinned. "That way!" I laughed following the sound. I got to the edge and saw Deidara training. I smiled and pulled out an arrow. I aimed and shot the ground near his feet. He jumped back in surprise. I laughed and he looked up at me. "Yo! Deidara!" I smiled waving my bow. I jumped down and pulled my arrow out of the ground.

"Nice shot, hn." he smirked.

"I am the best aren't I?" I joked.

"What do you want squirt?" Deidara asked.

"I want a flying clay bird thing!" I smiled. Deidara looked annoyed.

"Naru, they're not things there art!" He said.

"Sure. I want a flying bird art." I said rolling my eyes. He chuckled before giving my one. I jumped up and down. "Thank you!" I smiled before climbing on. I threw my bow on my back and slung my quiver **(A/N: thing you hold arrows in) **over my shoulder.

"Where are you off to?" He asked.

"I Don't know. Hunting, camping." I shrugged.

"Okay." He said nervously.

"Bye!" I waved and flew off.

**Sasuke-**

I went to Iruka in the morning. I knocked on the door. When he opened it he was surprised.

"Sasuke?" he said.

"I have a question." I said.

"Sure, sure come in." he said. I walked in and we sat on the couch in the living room. "What did you need?" Iruka asked.

"Is it true that you were Naruko's guard?" I blurted out. Iruka sighed.

"Yes. I was Naruko's guard. She was always so quite but she was a good person." he said thoughtfully. If that girl I met was Naruko then she really has changed.

"How old was she?" I asked.

"I think she was five when she disappeared." Iruka said. I nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei was a guard too right?" I said. Iruka nodded.

"He teased Naruko a lot. I don't think she understood why." He admitted. I nodded again.

"Well. Thank you." I said bowing.

"Don't mention it. Have a nice day." Iruka said leading me to the door. I left to go find Kakashi. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

I looked all over the village, got chased by many fan girls, annoyed by Lee and Gai, and I can't find Kakashi ANYWHERE.

"Yo Sasuke!" I looked up and Kakashi was smirking down at me. It took all my strength not to jump up and strangle him.

"I have a question." I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes I was Naruko's guard. No, I don't know how old she was, she was a good person, and yes I did tease her sometimes." Kakashi said. I stopped.

"Thanks." I said as he disappeared. I really needed a break from Konoha. Don't get me wrong, I like it here but sometimes...

I went home and grabbed a katana I've been practicing with, then, I walked to the gate and asked for permission to leave. After it was finally granted I walked out the village.

"Where you off to?" A voice said. I turned and saw Sakura standing in front of the gates with some bags in her hands.

"I don't know. Training." I said plainly. I don't know why but I really didn't like Sakura very much.

"Okay..." she said nervously.

"Bye." I gave a slight wave as I walked off.

**Naruko-**

I was lost. I had no idea where I was. Good thing it was sunny out. There was a forest below me. It looked thick and full of life. I smiled I hit the bird a few times.

"Take me down there!" I laughed. The bird cawed and flew downward. We landed a few seconds later and I hopped off. The bird disappeared. I rolled my eyes and adjusted my quiver. I ran off into the forest. I loved this I always went off on my own when Mom wasn't there to stop me. I found a small clearings surrounded by trees. I smiled and dropped my bow and quiver on the ground. "Okay!" I grinned and set up my tent. I put my lantern, sleeping bag and back pack inside. After I crawled out I grabbed my bow and quiver. "now to find some food." I smiled and walked off.

I got some fire wood while I was looking for food. I found some berries that were safe to eat too. I filled a big jug with water. I carried them back to my campsite. I used some wood to build something to hang things on. Then I put the rest of the wood in a pile. I threw some rocks around the wood. My campsite looked like the perfect place to well... camp. I smiled and went out to find food again.

I Stumbled upon a deer. I smiled. I lined up my arrow and aimed. But then a large burst of chakra scared it away. I stomped in annoyance.

"THANKS A LOT!" I yelled into the forest. Then I stomped off to the lake. I'm sure I saw some fish there.

**Sasuke-**

I sat practicing with my katana. I let a burst of chakra fly through the katana's blade and it hit a near by tree. I saw a deer scurry out and run off.

"THANKS A LOT!" A voice yelled. I looked in that direction.

"Hello?" No answer. Someone else was out here? I decided to investigate. I walked into the deeper part of the forest. I passed what looked like a camp site. So I kept going. I came to a river.

"Woohoo! Gotcha!" I looked over and saw a girl with long blond hair shooting arrows into the water. Her smile was big and bright, her eyes were blue and full of excitement. I stood mesmerized. She pulled her arrow up and there was a large fish at the end. She tossed it into a pile. I didn't notice when she started loading another arrow.

"Um. Hello?" I said. She turned towards me and shot her arrow. I dodged.

"Who's over there!?" she called. I picked up her arrow and stepped forward.

"Sorry. I'm not an enemy." I said back about to come out from the trees. I looked at the girl again. It was... Naruko?

Why is she here? Camping of all things? Was she on a mission? Was my brother with her? I can't let her know I'm me! She'll freak out and attack me! I took off my head band and hid it under a rock. Then I thought of a boy. I transformed and walked out. Naruko relaxed.

"Oh..." I said. "You scared me!" she fumed. She was so child-like and timid. She hopped down off the rock.

"Sorry." I said, noticing my voice was changed. I glanced into the water to see my reflection. I had black spiked hair, tanned skin and my eyes were black. She sighed. Then she smiled.

"Hey! Whats your name?" She asked cheerily.

"I'm Sa- Satsuno." I corrected. Naruko just smiled.

"Where ya from?" she asked.

"No where in particular. I'm Just traveling around." I lied. She nodded.

"I'm Naruko. Hey. You wanna camp out with me?" she asked. "I only have a few days but still!" I thought about it. This would give me a chance to learn more about her.

"Sure, why not." I smiled. Naruko grinned then ran and collected her fish.

"Kay! I'll show you were I'm staying!" she said leading the way into the forest.

**Naruko-**

Satsuno seems nice. I'm looking forward to spending time with someone who I don't see everyday. There was something familiar about him though. I pushed it aside and led him back to my camp. We didn't talk much during the day. We mostly walked around, pointing out different things. He showed me how to cook fish, I caught so many then realized I didn't know how to cook them. Before we knew it it was late.

Satsuno said he'd sleep outside since it was such a nice night, even though I offered to share my tent. We sat by the fire. I laughed, it reminded me of Itachi.

"What's funny?" Satsuno asked.

"Nothing. The flames... they remind me of a friend." I smiled. He looked as if he wanted to hear more. "My friend. He's not here but I'm sure he's asleep by now." I smiled.

"Who's your friend?" He asked.

"His names Itachi. He's a pretty good guy. He's nice and funny." I laughed. "He set me on fire one time! It burned really bad!" I laughed. Satsuno didn't show any emotion. "Hey, you know." I started.

"What?" he asked.

"He does this thing, when I'm sad." I shrugged.

"What?" He asked. I poked his head with two fingers. He looked sad. Like he was in a far off place.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, its just."

"Just what?"

"My brother, used to do that." he said. I sat back.

"Oh... I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine. He was a jerk anyway." I looked up. This guy sounded really judgmental right then. I sighed.

"You know. I belong to a group called Akutsuki. Don't freak out. Really. Some of us aren't that bad. Were not the horrible people some people say we are. Some people jump to conclusions." I trailed off.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just, bad memories" I admitted.

"What happened?" He asked.

I sighed.

"Well, when I was a little girl, I lived in Konoha. Well. Under Konoha. They locked my away because I was different. It was awful. The food was horrible, but I didn't know what good food was. It was dark and small. There was no way out. No sunlight. I was alone. I cried more than than I have in my time out of there. I cried every single day. Sometimes for hours. And-"

"Um. Naruko?" Satsuno stopped.

"What?"

"Your crying." he said. I felt my face. It was wet.

"Oh, I guess I am." I tried to laugh it off. But more tears came out. Satsuno hugged me. I cried silently some more.

"I'm so sorry." He said. And it was weird because...

This apology felt real.


	4. Doubts?

**Sasuke-**

I spent the next day with Naruko. She wasn't the person I expected her to be, she was bubbly and, I hate to admit this, cute. She hasn't said much about my brother. Or her life. She hasn't told me much of anything. I wrote a note to Kakashi saying I was off training, which was true. I tied it to a messenger bird and let it fly off.

"Yo! Satsuno!" she called I looked over and she was standing on a rock in the river, waving me over.

"What?" I asked.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Hoping that note will reach my home town." I said. She chuckled and spun around on the rock.

"I should write a note to my mom. She's probably worried." She laughed. I sat in the grass and started to meditate.

I opened my eye about a few hours later. It was getting dark. Naruko was fishing with a make-shift pole. There was a pile of fish.

"That's dinner?" I asked.

"It's MY dinner." She said grimly. I raised an eye brow.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. She turned to me.

"Nothing. I was kidding." she smiled back at me. Something was wrong though. I could tell. Naruko gathered up her fish and started back to camp she turned to me. "Are you coming?" she smiled.

"Yes." I stood up and followed her.

Naruko yawned as she roasted a fish over a fire. She wouldn't look me in the eye or talk to me. What was wrong? Another thing I noticed is that when she call ed me she wouldn't say my name. It was all very unsettling. She silently handed me a fish and she dug into hers. I ate and she laid back on the ground, throwing the fish bone to the side. She still didn't speak to me.

"Okay. Whats wrong?" I demanded. She glared at me.

"I told you. Nothing." she said turning away from me.

"No. Somethings wrong with you."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you won't talk or look me in the eye." I said, eyes narrowed.

"Fine. You wanna know whats wrong?" She growled, standing up. I stood up and glared back at her.

"Damn straight I do." I snapped. She made a long pause, as if deciding if she should say something. Then she reached into her bag, pulling out her arrows, then she grabbed her bow, loaded and aimed at me.

**Naruko-**

After I aimed my arrow at the raven haired, pale skinned, black eyed, boy from days ago I told 'Satsuno' what was wrong.

"I don't like being fooled." I growled.

"What are you talking about." he shot.

"Your little transformation timed out!" I yelled. He looked shocked. I shot my arrow. He dodged. I loaded another one.

"Wait!" The boy yelled. I shot another arrow. "Listen to me!" he yelled again. I shot again.

"I trusted you." I said angrily. Shooting another arrow.

"Listen for a second!" He yelled. He's is so lucky I ran out of arrows. I lowered my bow. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a Konoha headband I found hidden in under a rock. I threw it down onto the ground. The boy looked surprised.

"You lied. I don't like being fooled." I growled.

"Just, hear me out." He sighed

"Fine." I hissed.

"Thanks." He said.

He sighed and sat down, I sat across from him.

"What." I shot.

"Okay, first, when did my transformation time out?" He asked.

"Right after you started meditating. Your chakra got lower." I said looking to the side.

"Why didn't you escape?" I asked.

"Your no threat. I could take you down easily." I snickered.

"So why didn't you kill me?" He asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Just because." I said.

"Just because what?" He repeated. "What were you thinking?" He asked.

"I was thinking I could leave without you noticing I knew. But I was so angry." I lied. He stared at me for awhile. "Who are you anyway?" she asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said honestly. Itachi's brother?

"Well, Sasuke. I'm leaving tomorrow." I said.

"You should come back to Konoha." He said. "Your screwing up your life like this." he said. I glared at him again.

"Why dose everyone keep saying that!?" I yelled.

"Because it's true."

"Why should I come back? So they can lock me up again?" I rambled.

"No bu-"

"Maybe even kill me! That would be a GREAT reason to go back!" I rambled on. I glared at Sasuke and stomped inside my tent. "Don't talk to me. I want you gone in the morning." I said before closing the tent door.

**Sasuke-**

I really blew it. She'll never talk to me now. God knows what she'll do if I'm not gone by morning. She needs to get back to Konoha. It's safer for her there. Not with this 'Mom' she always talks about. And no, I'm not just saying that because she's with my brother. That's only half the reason. The rest of the night was quite. I picked up her arrows, they were everywhere. I had to be careful, the edge was incredibly sharp. I tossed them near her bag. I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. I sat up all night.

When the sun rose I stayed, why should I be scared of this girl? I'll bring her back to Konoha myself. She wasn't awake yet. I waited around. I heard some shuffling going on the tent opened. My eyes met with surprised blue ones.

"I thought I told you to get moving." She said.

"I decided to bring you back to Konoha." I said. She glared.

"No way in hell." she growled. She stomped out and started packing her stuff. After she had all her stuff she sat and waited.

"Come one. Lets go." I said gripping her arm and yanking her up.

"No, I'm waiting for a ride." She said yanking away.

"I'd rather not bring you back by force." I said picking her up. She was really light. She struggled some but I held her over my shoulder.

"Put me down!" She screamed.

"Were about half way to Konoha." I said. She her go to grip my chest.

"I told you I'm not going back!" She yelled.

Naruko started shooting at me again. I dodged, grabbing some arrows. She ran out again. There was a large caw in the sky. We both looked up and saw a giant white bird.

"There's my ride!" she yelled running under the large shadow it cast. I followed. The bird landed near the river, Naruko hopped on. She smiled cockily at me.

"Before you go, whats the real reason you didn't kill me." I shouted. Her face softened and she sighed as the bird lifted off.

"Because. You apologized. For real." She said before flying away.

I watched where the bird had taken off. All Naruko wanted was a sincere apology? I started back to Konoha. I grabbed a few arrows, though I doubt they would help find her. I sighed. Naruko needed to come back to Konoha.

"I'll drag her back. Then get revenge on my brother." I muttered. Then I grabbed my headband and walked away.

**Naruko-**

I yawned and gripped the bird. I was tired. That was a hectic morning. I was probably almost back by now. Sasuke... he's Itachi's brother. I wonder why Itachi hasn't told anyone. Maybe he doesn't like Sasuke, he is pretty bossy. The bird started landing in the field where I had taken off a few days earlier. Mom was waiting for me there. I hopped of the bird and ran over to her.

"Mom! I got something to tell you!" I yelled I got to her and she hit me. "Ow!" I cried. I looked up and rubbed my head. "What the hell mom!" I yelled she hit me again.

"One- Watch your mouth. And two- What were you thinking!? Running off like that! Where did you go?" she scolded. Mom looked sadder then she was angry. I looked down.

"I just went camping. I don't know where I was." I muttered Mom hugged me. A big squeeze-tight hug.

"You could have been hurt. Or taken away. Naruko..." She said into my hair. I felt bad for leaving her.

"I'm sorry." I said. She pulled away and led me back inside.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" She asked. I didn't want to put her through that again... she looked so sad.

"Nothing." I lied, hiding behind a smile and a hug. She rubbed my hair.

"You need to get to bed." She laughed.

"Sure!" I smiled as we walked inside.

Later that night I laid in bed. I had to tell someone what was going on. Mom couldn't take it, she'd probably never let me leave again. I tossed and turned. I finally got up, my pajama pants dragging on the floor as I left my room. I went to a window in the stoney hall and sat down in the opening. I felt like singing a song.

"I remember tears streamin' down your face when I said I'd never let you go.

When all those shadows almost killed your light.

I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone.'

When all that's dead and gone and past,

Tonight..." I sighed.

"So loud." A voice said. I looked to the side and saw Itachi.

"Oh, hey." I said plainly.

"What happened?" he said just as plainly.

"Nothing." I said. Itachi was silent. It got awkward. "Fine I'll tell you." **(A/N: Lol, you see! Those are Itachi's persuasive skills!) **I said swinging my legs out the window to sit.

"Well." He said after I had been silent for a while.

"It's Konoha." I said. Itachi was silent. "They want me to come back..." I said, swinging around back inside. "And I met this boy. He tried to bring me back. He said he was an Uchiha." There was no change in Itachi's face. "But, I don't know if I should listen to them. I want to stay here. But it just seems like every where I go someone from Konoha follows." I sighed jumping down from my seat in the window. Itachi still said nothing. "I just don't know what to do." I said "I'm having doubts. But I love it here." then I sighed. "It's all very confusing." I said scratching my head.

"Just do what you think is best. Try consulting your uncle." Itachi said before walking away. I yawned.

"I'll think about it. Thanks Itachi." I said.

With that load off my chest I could finally snuggle down into my bed. I looked at the picture of me my mom and my uncles that was on a desk near my bed. I smiled and drifted off. This is where I belong...

Right?


	5. Suspicions

**Naruko-**

I knocked on a door.

"Yo! Uncle Pain!" I yelled. No answer. I took in a breath "YO UNCLE PAIN!" I screamed. The door opened. It was Nagato, but, not Nagato. I know, it confuses me too.

"Your being noisy Naruko-chan." said Nagato #2.

"So? I wanna see Uncle Pain." I said crossing my arms.

"Your so obnoxious." He said rolling his eyes. My eye twitched.

"YEAH, WELL, NO ONE ASKED YOU! NOW, LET. ME. IN!" I exploded. Deidara's room door ripped open.

"OI! NARUKO! QUIT YELLING IT'S TO EARLY!" he yelled. I whipped around.

"EARLY!? IT'S TWELVE O'CLOCK DUMBASS!" I snapped.

"SHUT UP!" I heard from Kisame's room.

"YOU SHUT YOU UGLY BLUE FACE!" I said, my chakra flaring red. Kisame burst from his room.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT!?" He growled.

"DID I STUTTER!?" I challenged.

"So annoying..." Sasori said walking by casually.

"WHAT!?" Kisame, Deidara, and I screamed. Nagato grabbed my arm and yanked me into the room where Uncle Pain was.

I sat across from Uncle Pain.

"What did you need child? Causing such a ruckus." He said warmly. I sighed.

"It's about my home land." I said. Uncle Pain got serious.

"What happened?" He almost demanded.

"Well, it seems like every where I go they're someone from Konoha nearby, every time I meet them they practically beg me to go back." I said, My uncle studied me.

"You can't go with them. You know that right?" He asked seriously. I looked up.

"Of course! I-I just don't know what to do..." I admitted.

"Your to stay in this base until further notice." Uncle Pain said. "You may go now." My head shot up. No way! I stayed here for years! I finally got my freedom!

"N-No! I just got permission to go as I want! You can't just take that away!" I argued. Uncle Pain's eyes got scary.

"We can't afford to lose you now. Your purpose hasn't been fulfilled yet. You WILL stay here until I say. Do you understand!" he snapped.

I stared at the ground. "Naruko!" He shouted. My fists clenched, I could feel blood coming from cuts my fingernails were making. I would fight for my freedom, but Uncle Pain was to strong. Even if I did bring up the courage to fight him, I couldn't do it! He's my Uncle! He's part of the reason I have as much freedom as I do! '_Why...'_

"Yes. I-I'll be going now." I stuttered. _'Why...'_

"Good." Uncle Pain said as I left. "Naruko." He said. I stopped.

"Yes?" I said in a small voice.

"Your a good child." He said.

"Th-thank you." I said. _'Why...' _I walked out the door, it closed. I walked back to my room. I felt tears streaming down my face. _'Why can't I live my life my way?' _

I slammed my door and laid on my bed, the conversation with Uncle Pain rushing through my head. I sat up an sniffed. "My purpose?" I wondered aloud. "What purpose?" I thought about it. Thought hard. I guess... wait. What if. And this is a big if. What if Mom and Uncle Nagato weren't in that prison by accident? What if it wasn't just a coincidence they found me that day? If I think back, Konoha was already being attacked. Two criminals attacking when no one was paying attention? 'Accidentally' running into a prison. 'Coincidentally' finding ONE girl in that big prison? I don't think so. Mom, Uncle Pain, Uncle Nagato, there all to smart for that. They found me on purpose. And I'm gonna find out why!

**Sasuke-**

No one was suspicious on where I had been over the weekend. I went home to rest up before my mission tomorrow. I thought about Naruko. She thought she could beat me just because she's and Akutsuki? If she didn't have that stupid demon in her she probably wouldn't be there in the first place!

"Wait." I thought aloud. "That's it!"

left my house to go to... who am I going to? Who can I trust with this? The Hokage of course. Or maybe Iruka. Kakashi? No. I have to go to the Hokage first.

I was on my way to the building when I saw a white haired man go in first. I ignored it and went in after him. I heard voices coming from inside the Hokage's office, I couldn't help but listen. I heard something, I'll tell you later, but right now, I have to save Naruko!


	6. Run away Naruko!

**Naruko**

I shifted my fee uncomfortably. Mom was sitting next to me, I wanted to ask her something and she was patiently waiting. I don't know why I felt so unnerving. It was my own mother! I shouldn't be nervous around her... but I was. I didn't feel as if I could trust her anymore.

"Mom?" I started.

"Yes?" She asked calmly.

"Why... why did you get me out of the prison?" I asked. My mom hesitated. I saw it.

"Because I was looking for you." She smiled, ruffling my hair lovingly. I smiled, but it faded. I sighed again.

"Why were you looking for me? Please! Tell the truth!" I practically begged. Mom was silent, for a while. As if deciding if I should know. And she sighed.

And started a story.

** Sasuke**

I ran out of Konoha. Naruko was in danger if she stayed there. I knew she was. She didn't know, they tricked her. She trusted them, I know she does. I ran through the trees. Trying to pick up Naruko's chakra signal. Now is as good a time as any to tell you the story I heard. Parts aren't a surprise. But the ending. Well, it doesn't put Naruko in a good place.

**Sasuke's information**

_Naruko has the nine tails sealed inside her. For this reason she was locked away after she learned to walk and talk. She was supposed to be used as a weapon, for wars. The Kyuubi would take over if she was in any danger. Or if she felt like she was in life threatening danger._

_ But others wanted Naruko. They wanted her for the Kyuubi inside her, not the girl herself. The elders locked her away in case someone came to take her away. _

_ But sadly, just that happened._

_Pain had ordered the Akutsuki to attack Konoha in search of the nine tails. That happened to be the day where Konan and Nagato broke into the prison. They had heard somehow that the nine tails Jinchuriki was imprisoned. When they found the Jinchuriki was missing, the Jonins of the village tried desperately to find her. She was the fourth's daughter. She had to be protected. _

_ Even if it was in a jail cell._

_ The white haired man I saw as a Sannin. Jiraiya. They didn't know if Naruko was a danger to the village, as long as she was with Akutsuki she was an enemy, an unpredictable one at that. He was ordered to go find Naruko and try to bring her back._

_ He was ordered to kill her if she made up her mind to stay. _

**Konan's Story**

_When I broke into the prison we were told to find the Jinchuriki and bring it back to begin the separation process. I did as I was told, me and Nagato eventually found the door with a large '9' plastered on it. But when we looked through the sliding window. Well, I couldn't believe it myself._

_ A little girl with long, blond hair was crowded up in a corner, she had a collar around her neck, chains on her ankles and wrists, and looked frightened. She was crying her eyes out too. Nagato had the same reaction as me. We went in to retrieve her. I told her it would be okay. She seemed to trust me, but still backed away. She was so small and timid. I could see her face. He scared blue eyes. Her scarred cheeks. She told us her name. Or rather, what she thought her name was. I told her we would get her out of here, and she practically jumped into my arms. She agreed to do whatever we asked of her. She seemed happy. So we took her away, as promised. _

_ Pain wasn't happy when I refused to preform the jutsu on her. She was asleep. Even Nagato helped me argue for her sake. They said we had become attached to her. They called her a tool. But they didn't see her. Scared of the slightest gesture. I convinced him. We would raise her, we wouldn't need to separate her from the nin tails. She would follow us no matter what. If we trained her, she could help us, and be stronger. _

_ Pain agreed. But made it known, that if anything jeopardized her training or she tried to return home, she would be killed. He still saw her as a tool, a weapon that he could destroy whenever. _

_ I saw her as a daughter. And she saw me as a mother. I couldn't kill her. I just couldn't allow her to die. She had so much to learn. So much potential. I saw it. Nagato saw it. Even Itachi saw it. He offered to have Naruko on his team in the future. _

_ Naruko grew up without a problem. She was strong, a bit rude, but obedient. But then, Someone told her Konoha wasn't that bad. It was a traveler. And that's where all the trouble began._

_ Naruko started sneaking out. She would go camping alone. She started hanging out with Kisame more often, she hit a rebellious streak. She had a short temper. And no patience. It was like she couldn't help being wild. People from Konoha tried to convince her to return. Of course she would refuse, but you could feel the doubt around her when she walked through the halls. _

_ Her mistake was going to see Pain first. _

_ Because later he came to see me._

_ He told me the separation process would take place in one week._

**Naruko-**

I sat wide eyed. They wanted me dead? My uncle wanted to kill me!? This couldn't be happening. I looked at my mom, she was crying.

"Naruko..." she started. She hugged me.

"I don't want to die." I muttered. "I haven't even got to live yet." I admitted. Which was true. And not true. I still have more freedom but it was like moving from one cell, to a bigger one. I couldn't lead my own life. That's all I want.

"Naruko." My mom said, pushing me away. I looked in her eyes and saw fear.

"Yeah?" I said. My mom sniffled, led me back to my room and started throwing stuff in a backpack.

"You have to leave Naruko." My mom said, packing all my clothes, besides my robe.

"Leave? Why!" I asked. My mom gave me the signal to be quiet. Then she zipped up my bag. And handed it to me.

"Because, I can't do it." she said, gripping my shoulders. "I can't let you die." she cried. I stood and grabbed her hand. I didn't want to leave. I was supposed to stay with my mom forever. But, this was hard for her too. Making me leave like this.

I nodded. Tears welling up in my eyes.

"Okay..." I said, slinging my bag over my back. I gave my mom one last hug. It was long, she squeezed me tight.

"I'll always love you." My mom smiled when we pulled apart. She grabbed my wrist. When she let go, some sort of paper bracelet was there. I smiled at it. It was our bond. It had the words she said on it. 'I will always love you.'

"I love you too. Thank you, Mom. For everything." I said, then, I ran.

My shoes hit the stone ground as I ran through the hall way. Tears were streaming down my face. I didn't look back. I almost made it to the door and out into the forest. I kept running. I was well into the forest when Pain appeared. I stopped. And wiped the tears from my face.

"Where are you going?" He asked, keeping his cool. I couldn't keep my cool though. I glared at him.

"I'm running away!" I shouted.

"Is that so..." He said, voice lined with boredom. Then he moved aside. "Then go ahead." He said. I watched him cautiously. He obviously had something up his sleeve. I stayed to the side. And ran past. But not before a kunai whizzed by my arm, making a cut open. I gripped it, it hurt. Then, I kept running, and tripped on a wire. I fell on the ground, when I looked up I saw a bunch of Kunai and shuriken flying full speed at me.

I screamed, and waited for death that never came. I heard a cough and felt blood splash onto my face. I opened my eyes and saw my mom standing over me. My eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry Naruko." She coughed again, blood dripping off the side of her mouth. "I got blood on your pretty face.." She said, wiping it away. Then she fell over.

"Mom!" I yelled. I was kneeling over her. She was smiling. I was crying.

"I had a bad feeling... I shouldn't have made you go alone." she said.

"It's okay! Mom really! We can leave together! Come on! You'll be fine!" I smiled. I was trying to convince my self. But the tears still flowed.

"No, Naruko... This, this is the end for me." She said, reaching up to run her fingers through my hair.

"No! You said! You said we could be together forever!" I was still smiling.

"Naruko, my only regret. Is not being able to see what you'll be." she said, staring off into nothingness.

"You can! Come on! You okay! You'll survive!" I said, still smiling. Still crying. Mom closed her eyes. "I'll always love you." She wheezed before going limp.

I shook her.

"Mom?" I said. "MOM!" I shouted. I felt a burning on my wrist. It was the bracelet. The one she gave me earlier. It started burning. Dying along with my mom. I took it off and tried to put it out. "Please..." I muttered. "Don't die." I cried. "Don't leave me." I read the bracelet on last time...

_'I Will Always Love you'_

And it was gone. Mom was gone. I can't go home. Because without my mom, I have no home. I felt tears running down my face. I looked up at Pain. He was just standing there. He didn't care. He just killed his sister. He didn't even care!? My anger built.

"**HOW COULD YOU!?**" I yelled. Red chakra surrounded me, the last thing I saw was Pain's surprised face as he turned and ran away.

Then, every thing went black.

**Sasuke-**

A large explosion rang in the forest I was in. I ran over to it. Feeling something slightly similar to Naruko. When I peered out from behind a tree I saw her, Naruko, she was covered in red chakra and was destroying the forest around her.

"Naruko!" I yelled, she looked over at me, and attacked. She wasn't herself. But why? I looked and saw the ground littered with Kunai and shuriken. I looked on the ground and saw someone. She was dead. Was that why Naruko was mad? I took a cautious step towards her. She growled at me and continued to destroy the forest. This must be the nine tails power. I had to calm her down.

"Naruko!" I yelled. "I don't know what happened here! But you need to calm down!" I yelled over the falling trees.

Naruko glared at me. She seemed to have gained some control. She was crying.

"My mom. He killed her." She said. "He killed her!" she yelled slamming her fist into another tree.

"It's gonna be okay! Naruko! Calm down!" I yelled again. She looked at me. Then around the forest. The chakra started to dissipate.

"I just, don't know what to do." She cried before falling unconscious. I walked over and picked her up.

"Well, I do." I said, and started carrying her back to Konoha. She was crying, even In her sleep. She gripped my shirt and shook with sadness. She needed help. But was it my place to give it to her. I looked at her. She seemed so small. So little. So, so... so much like me, when I lost my clan.


	7. Enter- Neji! Naruko's trust!

**Naruko-**

I woke up in a hospital. I looked around. Where was I? Where was my mom? She didn't really die did she? That was just a dream right!? I heard the door open and I sat up. Then, my head felt dizzy. I laid back. I looked to the side and an old man came in he was dressed in fancy robes.

"Who're you?" I asked, my voice was under used and raspy. I cleared my throat.

"I'm the Hokage, Saratobi." The man, Saratobi, said. "Your in a Konoha hospital, now, can you tell me. What happened?" He said. I was silent. I rolled over and tried to ignore him. "I see." I sighed. "You can talk when your ready." he told me, then he left. I rolled back over. I was in Konoha?

More people came in over the course of two days. A man named Iruka, I liked his company, but didn't speak. A man named Kakashi, he didn't pay much attention, I didn't speak. And a man named Jiraiya, he claimed he was my grandfather. But I didn't talk. I wouldn't talk. Not to them. Not to anyone here. And I mean it. But then, an unexpected visitor walked through the doors.

**Sasuke-**

I sat in the Hokage's room. Naruko was in the hospital. She had a fever apparently and her chakra was depleted. And the cut on her arm had been poisoned. She was asleep. But The Hokage went to her when she woke up. Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya went to. But they all came back saying she refused to talk to them. I went to the Hokage's tower. I stood before him and bowed slightly.

"What is it Sasuke?" Saratobi asked me. I looked up.

"She'll talk to me." I told him. Saratobi raised an eyebrow.

"She will?" I nodded.

"I've dealt with her before." I admitted. Saratobi thought. Then nodded.

"Very well."

I was escorted to the hospital. I walked into Naruko's room. She looked over at me. I sat down in the chair by her bed. I sighed.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked. Naruko looked away from me. "You can't stay silent forever." I stated. Naruko looked at me.

"What do you expect me to say?" She muttered.

"Look, we just want to know what happened." I said. She looked so scared. Despite the front she was trying to hold up.

"My uncle killed my mother. That's all." She told me. I shook my head.

"No, that's not all. Before that?" I pushed a bit.

"Before that he tried to kill me." She said plainly. My eyes widened slightly. She clutched the blanket.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because. I'm a monster that's why." Tears started falling from her eyes. I looked at her, she really was just a kid.

"I don't think your a monster, no one here does." I told her.

"Yeah, right."

"I am right. Come on. You need to tell the Hokage, or we can't help you any farther." I explained.

Naruko swung her legs over and sat on the edge of the bed. She shakily stood up and looked at me.

"I guess... But, you have to come too." She told me. I nodded.

"Sure."

**Naruko-**

Who is this kid again? Sasuke? He seems to be the only person I can trust here. He's the only one who wasn't trying to be 'cautious' like everyone else. They act as if I was going to hurt them. Sasuke led me through the town. I told him he had to come with me. I don't know why, but I feel safer around him.

I ignored the stares and whispers I got while we walked to the large tower. I felt the glares of some people as Sasuke grabbed my hand to make me walk faster.

"I thought nobody here thought I was a monster." I muttered to Sasuke.

"Well, I don't. And who cares what they think." He said, glaring at some people who were glancing at me and whispering. We walked faster and went through the doors of the giant building.

I was in a room alone with the Hokage. Freaking Sasuke. He said he'd be right outside though. But still...

"So Naruko. You're ready to tell me what happened to you over the last couple years?" The Hokage asked me. I turned around and felt Sasuke's chakra outside. I looked back at him. And nodded. I told him all about the things I did, training, missions, the type of people I lived around. All the way up till now. He listened patiently. I felt like I could trust him as well. I sighed at the end.

"That's all." I said. Then, the Hokage smiled. A warm smile. Like my mom used to give me. And I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You seem like a very sweet girl Naruko." The Hokage said.

"Not all the Akutsuki are bad people." I said softly. "Some people just assume we are. Or rather. They are. I'm not one of them anymore." I told him. He nodded.

"I guess that makes sense. It must be difficult. People thinking you're evil." He said back to me. I shrugged.

"You get used to it." I muttered.

**Sasuke-**

I was nervous. I couldn't hear past the big doors of the Hokage's office. Naruko was in there by herself. Was she okay? I tapped my foot impatiently. Then a voice brought me out my thoughts.

"Are you just going to stand there or can we go through the door?" I looked and saw Neji, Lee and Tenten, probably back from a mission.

"I'm waiting for friend." I glared.

"Who?" Neji asked.

"Non of your business Hyuuga." I shot. Then, Naruko came out. "Oh, Naruko." I said, turning to her.

"Where do I go now?" She asked me. I looked at Neji, he was dumb-struck staring at Naruko. I grabbed Naruko's hand.

"You come to my house. At least until we figure something out." I said. Naruko nodded, glancing at the returning team.

"Who're they?" She asked.

"No one important." I lead her away.

I didn't know what made me act that way. I never did like Hyuuga. I liked him even less when he was staring at Naruko like an idiot. Not like it matters, I'm the only one Naruko trusts here. Beside the Hokage. It's not like Naruko want's to talk with anyone else. Right?

**Neji-**

I still couldn't believe the sight I just saw. It was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Long blond hair, big blue eyes, tan skin, three scars on each of her cheeks. Who was she? Naruko? What a nice name. It suits her. I was a bit annoyed she went off with Uchiha. But that didn't matter. I would have introduced myself, but Sasuke was dragging her away. I asked the Hokage. He said, that Naruko Uzumaki was the fourths daughter who was kidnapped years ago and had returned a week before. He said nothing more. I still wanted Naruko to be mine. I smiled to myself as I walked home. Neji and Naruko had a nice ring to it.


	8. The Boring Exams

**Naruko-**

It was the Chunnin Exams. The Hokage insisted I take part as the third member in team 7. Sasuke's team, it was a two man team, him and some pink haired girl. So he said I could join. Our captain is Kakashi, I won't call him sensei, what has he taught me? We entered a giant room, it was a written test we're doing. I sat net to some black haired boy **(A/N: I'll make Hinata a boy in this, meet... uh, Hinoto!) **They told us the directions. If we were caught cheating, we would, well, our whole team, would be disqualified. I was all good with getting kicked out, but I guess this Chunnin thing is important to Sasuke. The test started. It was obviously to test out information gathering skills. And... I had none. So I was screwed. I sighed at the test. I didn't know any of this...

The test was almost over. If I didn't finish Sasuke was sure to fail along with me. I sighed, the the boy next to me nudged me.

"I-i can't help but notice..." He started.

"That I haven't put a single answer?" I grumbled. He nodded.

"You c-can copy o-off me, if you want." He whispered again. I smiled a bit, he seemed kind. I nodded in thanks when he 'accidentally' slipped his test closer to me. I was able to looked form the corner of my eye, but the test ended before I finished a single answer.

The man running the exam said we had one final question, if we raised our hand we could leave. If I got it wrong WE ALL failed. Great. What am I supposed to do.

**Sasuke-**

It was the end of the test. I was a bit worried about Naruko, she probably wasn't taught this stuff when she was in Akutsuki. Hinoto Hyuuga was trying to help her, at least that's how it appeared. I tapped my foot nervously when the test ended. It was the final question. Lots of people raised their hands and left the room, failing with their teams. I watched Naruko, she seemed conflicted about something, probably deciding what to do. I wouldn't blame her if she raised her hand, I'm sure Sakura wouldn't either. But still...

I watched as Naruko hesitantly put up her hand, then, I guess, by a change of thought, slammed it down, snapping the table in half. Everyone's eyes were on her now, even the Jonin that were supervising the test were in shock.

"I don't particularly care about this test, in fact, I could care less about the Chunnin here. Look, I'm not from here, so this written test was hard as hell. And I'll be damned if I fail now. So I'll pass, if I don't, someone in this room can be this broken table's twin." My eyes went wide. She had said that with such confidence and yet it was filled with so much truth.

Umino sent Naruko a smile.

"THAT'S a good attitude!" He pointed at Naruko, who was resting her feet on the shambles of the table. "It's not my problem but I won't give up! What's your name kid?" He asked.

"Naruko." She said.

"Naruko, you have spirit. I like you, so. All those who've stayed pass!" He exclaimed.

**Sakura-**

This Naruko girl was on our team now, I didn't know much about her. She has a bad attitude. And, she's always around Sasuke! And even worse, Sasuke doesn't mind! I mean, he's always so emotionless and shoos the other girls away, yet, when Naruko grabs his hand or talk to him, he's suddenly a different person. It wasn't fair! And now, she's made such a scene, even broken a table! I bet she doesn't even know anything that was on the test. Who let her in the exams?

On the other hand, she was pretty cool I guess. She didn't take crap from anyone, and was her own person. She was pretty too. Long blond hair, big blue eyes, and those scars on her cheeks made her look even cuter. Ino thinks she's weird. Hinoto, Sasuke, and some of our other friends don't seem to mind her though, she hasn't caused any trouble, and she doesn't seen bad.

I though a bit more, before our next exam adviser came crashing through the wall. It was Kurenai.

**Naruko-**

We had moved outside, to a fence that was littered with danger signs. The lady was handing out scrolls and telling us something I didn't feel like hearing. I let a yawn escape my mouth. Then, a kunai flew towards me. I moved to the side and caught it. The lady was behind me, I whipped around by instinct, holding the kunai to her neck. She smiled.

"You got spunk kid." She grinned. I gave her back her weapon. "Am I boring you?" She asked. I sighed.

"No, I'm just waiting for the next part of the test to start." I shrugged. The lady chuckled, then went back to explaining. I heard some murmurs and felt some stares from the crowd. I brushed them off.

I couldn't find Sasuke when I got bored of standing alone. But I did find someone I had seen before the whole exam thing started. His name was Kabuto, he had gray hair and glasses.

"I don't have your card, Naru-chan." He smiled warmly at me. "I know nothing about you." He said. I shrugged.

"I'm not from Konoha, well, I am, but you probably won't find any info on me." I said. He smirked.

"You are very intriguing." He pushed up his glasses.

"Naruko!" I looked over and Sasuke was waving me over. I ran over to him, ignoring whatever Kabuto was trying to say.

It was a long walk. We stood around when we were well into the forest. Trying to make a plan. We came up with a code word, or a pass word, but I didn't care to listen to that. I heard a noise. I wandered off to where it came from.

"Hello?" I muttered. Some rain ninja jumped out at me. Suddenly, rope was being spun around me, I jumped. "Who the hell are you?" I asked. The people didn't answer me. I turned and ran back to where Sasuke and Sakura were. I jumped out the bushes.

"Whats the password?" Sakura asked.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" I shouted. Sasuke whipped out a kunai.

"At least we know she's real." He said, glaring at the ninja behind me.

**Sasuke-**

Naruko came bursting out the bushes, three ninja on her tail.

It was a big fight, Naruko was knocked to the side after a while, a giant snake was attacking us now. Naruko came back. She charged the snake and the person controlling it. It was a man who had apparently killed a shinobi and taken his body. Naruko was fighting with her nine tails chakra. The man stared at her with interest. More snakes came out. Naruko was begin held her hands and feet.

"Let go!" She pulled on the snakes but it was no use. I'm ashamed to say I was to petrified to protect her.

The man stared at her and smiled.

"Such immense power..." He muttered, moving her face from side to side.

"Don't touch me!" Naruko snapped, trying to bite his hand.

"And so graceful at the same time." He said, ignoring her. He leaned in and bit down on her neck. Naruko screamed and struggled. He pulled away, a small mark formed on the side of her neck. The nine tails chakra shot out to defend its vessel, when the man, Orochimaru, made a hand sign and twisted it on her stomach. Naruko screamed and fainted, Orochimaru threw her to the side.

I shot a kunai and Naruko was hanging from a tree. Sakura was behind me, And I started the fight. I was bit on the neck too. I felt power surge through me, I started attacking, braking limbs, until Sakura stopped me, I forced the power down and fainted.

**Sakura-**

I got Naruko down from the tree. I used some medical skills I had learned to try and wake them up. The ninja we were fighting had fled. I was alone.

More ninja attacked. I fought as best as I could, I even had to cut off most of my hair. I was gonna lose, I was sure I was, until, Lee jumped in to protect us.

"I won't let you harm these helpless lady's!" Lee yelled. Neji and Tenten came next.

"Naruko? Are you okay?" Neji was at her side. Tenten was fighting along side Lee. Then came Ino's team. They fought as well.

The battle was won, we all went our separate ways. So I waited for them to wake up. And Sasuke did. Naruko followed, the usual annoyed look on her face. Sasuke sighed.

"We should get going." He said standing. Naruko stood too.

"Thanks pinky." She said to me.

"No problem." I said, ignoring the nick name.


	9. My Student! Enter- Konohamaru!

**Naruko-**

With some help from that Kabuto guy we handed in out scrolls. It was time for the preliminary rounds. We would see who would enter the final tournament that was in one month. That pink haired girl tied with her friend. The green guy who protected us lost to a red headed boy from the sand. Random fights occurred. That boy who helped me was fighting his cousin. He lost though. Sasuke fought against some guy from Kabuto's team. He won no problem, but then he left with Kakashi.

It was my turn to fight. I was up against some guy named Kiba. I stood lazily, waiting for him to come down. This boy had brown hair and a dog. He smirked at me.

"You're going down!" He said to me. I felt eyes of shinobi and some of the kages watching me curiously. Seeing my reaction and what I would do. I looked over to the man who was supposed to start the fight.

"Can we get this over with?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Begin!" He yelled, stepping back. I took a moment to size up Kiba. He seemed fast, and the dog might be dangerous. The type of fighter who uses transformations to make himself stronger.

"Let's go." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets, then I started running.

**Gaara-**

Everyone was talking about this girl from Akutsuki. Naruko. She didn't look to strong. But she was interesting. I waited, wondering how she would do up against this Kiba boy. She muttered something then was gone. I could barely keep up with her movements, she was running in a circle, confusing the boy and his dog. She reappeared behind him, kicking him forward. The boy whipped around and used a transformation, he was now combined with his dog, a two headed beast.

Naruko didn't seemed fazed.

"Why can't this be over..." She sighed, disappearing again. This time the dog could keep up with her. She dodged attacks and ran aimlessly. What was she up to?

Naruko stopped and turned, the dog jumped at her. But it froze in mid air. Everyone was stuttering, but then they saw it. Naruko smirked when the boy and dog's transformation timed out and they were suspended in air. Then she laughed a bit.

"You really think I was running from you? You need to pay attention Dog boy." She said. The sun shone in the window, revealing the complex string trap that lined the inside of the arena. "You went and got yourself tangled in my trap. You lose." She said. The boy struggled in the string, his dog barked and chewed at it.

"How did you-?" He grunted.

"It's called planning." Naruko smiled at him. "Sorry Kiba, but you lose here." She hopped on the strings, kicking him in the stomach and knocking him unconscious.

**Naruko-**

I sighed, I pulled on a string and the whole trap collapsed. I caught the boy and dog. The dog barked as I set the two on the ground. I petted the dog and smiled.

"I'm sorry I had to hurt your friend. He'll be fine, I didn't kick him to hard." I said, scratching the dogs ear. The dog yipped and licked my hand. I took that as forgiveness. I looked to the paramedics and the referee who were coming over. "He'll be fine. I didn't hurt him. I Just knocked him out." I told them. They nodded, taking him off the arena floor.

The crowed was silent. No booing no cheering. Just stares.

"Naruko wins!" The ref said. Then the crowd exploded. There was some chattering too. The place was filled with,

"She's so talented!" Or something like,

"How kind! Not hurting that boy!" The truth is, I had no reason to hurt him. He was just my opponent, I had to make him give up or knock him out, the giving up wasn't an option obviously. I walked back to the top of the arena, avoiding as many people as I could.

It was over, I guess. I wasn't really paying any mind to the last few fights. He said we would return in one month. And we all left.

**Sasuke-**

After a long time of waiting I got the mark sealed. Naruko hadn't mentioned she had one as well, and it seemed like she didn't mind it. I heard she did phenomenal in her fight. She won without hurting Kiba. It didn't surprise me, Naruko wouldn't hurt someone without a reason.

It was arranged that I would train with Kakashi. Naruko's teacher wasn't decided yet, she was walking around Konoha now. I wonder what she's up to...

**Naruko-**

I still didn't have a teacher. No one would volunteer. It was a bit frustrating. I walked into a random shop that had the smell of ramen coming from it.

"Oh! Your Naruko!" The man behind the counter said. I sat on a stool.

"I am, what's this place?" I asked.

"Why, only the best ramen shop in Konoha! Welcome to Ichirukas!" He smiled. I smiled wide. I LOVE ramen.

"Oh great! Can I have Miso Ramen please!? Extra meat!" I cheered. He smiled at me and started cooking.

"On the house!" He said, putting the bowl in front of me. I took my first bite.

"This is heaven!" I sighed in happiness, when I felt like I was being watched.

I finished my ramen and waved goodbye, promising I'd come back. I felt someone following me. I looked back out of the corner of my eye. It was a box. I kept walking, the box followed. I walked faster, thoroughly annoyed now. And the box sped up. I whipped around, kicking the box off the people underneath. It was three kids.

"How did she know?" One with goggles looked up at me.

"She really is awesome!" the girl squealed.

"Ask Konohamaru! Ask!" The third one sniffled. I crossed my arms.

"Who are you three?" I asked.

"I'm Konohamaru!" The small boy said.

"I'm Moegi!" The girls said.

"And I'm Udon!" The other boy sniffled. I looked at them.

"Well, I'm not here to play. Beat it." I pointed before walking away.

The first boy, Konohamaru, was still following me.

"Wait! Naruko! Hold on!" Konohamaru called after me. I turned.

"What?" I asked.

"Please be my teacher!" She exclaimed. I looked around, making sure he was talking to me. Then I put my had on my hips.

"No. I don't have time for you three." I said.

"Please! I won't take no for an answer!" the boy yelled.

"Listen brat! I'm having trouble finding my own teacher right now." I snapped.

"Then you should have the time!" He begged. I looked around, then sighed.

"Fine! Come on, I'll train you." I said.

I really didn't know what to do. I'd never trained someone before.

"Uh, okay. First, show me what you can do." I asked, sitting against a tree. He showed me his speed, he wasn't fast, his Jujitsu's, they weren't strong. He was horribly trained, or not trained at all.

"Okay, we have a lot of work to do... first technique." I thought... "I'll show you how to use strings." I said. His eyes lit up.

"Like how you did in the exams!?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Some what." I said, then I thought. 'Wait, what's your name again?" I asked.

"Konohamaru!" He said, saluting.

"Damn, that's freaking long." I scratched my head. "I'll call you Kid." I said. He fell over.

"Kid!?" He whined.

"Shut it Kid. Take out what little strings you might have and I'll begin my lesson." I said with authority. He closed his mouth.

"Yes Naruko-sensei..." he muttered. I grinned.

"Hey, that sounded cool." I smiled 'Naruko-sensei' had a nice ring to it. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Training this brat.


	10. Need a teacher! Formally Enter-Jiraiya!

**Sasuke**

Naruko's teacher was some man named Ebisu. He was the guardian for the Hokage's grandson. I didn't want her to be in Konoha by herself... but I had to go train. I'd have to wait a month until I saw her. I looked back a bit as I left for the forest with Kakashi.

**Ebisu**

Over confident. Distant. Rude. A brat. If I didn't narrow it down so much, I could use an abundance of words to describe the blond haired girl that was standing in front of me at my door. She didn't knock, as if hoping I would just ignore the presence outside. She didn't speak, she just handed me a piece of paper, one saying she was the Naruko girl I was supposed to be training. The run away. The ex-Akutsuki. 'The Phenomenal Fighter' that made herself known in the preliminaries.

Konohamaru. He had apparently been taking under this girls training. Unacceptable. Konohamaru would not be trained by this rouge.

It was time to start, yet you could tell by the look in the girls eyes that she would rather be somewhere else. It was as if she didn't care if she won or lost. She seemed to be ignoring every word I said. She was more interested in the sky, the stray piece of thread on her orange shorts, how fluffy the white collar of her orange sweater was. It was annoying and insulting.

If it wasn't for a code of honor I had, I simply would have hit her.

**Naruko**

Wow, I made a good choice with this outfit... just a stray thread here, and this sweater collar if so soft. Like a pillow. What was this guy saying? Who was he again? Ebisu?

"Are you even listening!?" He yelled. I put a finger in my ear. He was so loud.

"Not entirely." I admitted. He had this glare on his face. I rolled my eyes. "Can't I just go home? I mean, I'm pretty sure I can take you in a fight." I sat on the ground.

"Is that so!?" He was angry now. His head looked like a tea kettle.

So we were fighting now... I didn't move from where I was. Did I really have to do this? Well I guess so... he was attacking. I said I could take him in a fight. Not that I wanted to. I used some shadow clones. I left a clone in my place and pretended to be a clone myself. I ended up enveloping him in strings, not pulling on them so he'd notice. He tried to follow my movements. He looked like he was having a tough time.

"I win." I said, pulling on the strings. He was wrapped up and fell over.

"Oh you little-" I was thoroughly annoyed now. I crouched down and pulled on one string, unraveling the whole thing.

"This is what I'm teaching Kid." I said, letting the strings retract. Ebisu glared at me as he hastily stood.

"You're not teaching him anything! You over confident brat!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. Then, a commotion started coming from the woman's bath.

**Jiraiya**

I ran outside.

"Research! It was for research! I swear!" I yelled as I was followed by a large amount of hair dryers, brushes, buckets, and other things. I escaped the bath on a frog, accidentally knocking into some other man and sending him flying. I looked to the side. It was Naruko. She was looking at me strangely and then she pointed to the pond where a man was knocked unconscious. I looked back at her.  
"You knocked out my teacher." She said in a small voice. I stood on the frog.

"My apologies." I said.

"You have to take responsibility." She told me.

"What?" I was lost.  
"You have to train me." She said.

I told her no. But she insisted. She was following me. I could barely sense her as she walked just out of my line of vision. She would intervene when I tried talking to women. Then disappear again.

Finally, she was sitting across from me at a dango shop. She was eating one after another. She seemed to enjoy the taste of sweets.

"So what exactly do you want?" I asked.

"You need to train me. Trust me, I would rather go home and take a well-deserved nap but that's not an option right now." she shrugged.

"Well, I'm leaving so I can't train you." he told me.

"I'll come with you. I can find my way back." I told him.

"How do I know you'll come back?" I asked. I expected her to become angry and yell about trust. But instead she got up and started walking in the direction I was heading,

"You don't." She said.

And that strangely made me trust her more.

**Naruko**

This man was supposed to be my grandfather. He was strong, well, stronger than me at least. He was someone I wouldn't mind training under. He finally agreed to train me after my persistent side reared it's head.

"Can we get some ramen before we go?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"Why not." He said, and we walked to Ichirukas.

I think I scared Jiraiya with my change of mood when I entered the currently empty shop.

"Hello! Old man! Hey! It's me!" I had a large smile on my face. Ichiruka looked over at me and smiled.

"Oh! Naruko-chan! How have you been?" He asked as I sat in a stool.

"It could be better. But hey! I found a teacher!" I was still smiling.

"That's great Naruko-chan!" he smiled, and we started talking away as I ordered.

**Jiraiya**

Naruko was actually opened up in the small shop. A dazzling smile on her face, she ate the ramen like it was her last meal. This was so different than the closed up girl I met in the hospital. She was so different in here than outside. Was it because Ichiruka has shown her kindness?

As if he read my mind Ichiruka turned to me.

"What would you like? A customer is a customer. No matter who you are." He said, I smirked knowingly and ordered some food as Naruko wolfed down yet another bowl.

"So where are we going?" Naruko asked with a mouth full of ramen.

"To a small city near here." I told her Naruko smiled as she swallowed.

"Wow! I've never been to the city before!" She cheered, spinning in the chair. I smiled. Maybe this little brat was different than what everyone thought.


	11. They found her! Sasuke! Help!

** Naruko**

That Ero-sannin and I made it to the city. It was big and bustling with life. I returned to my quiet, distant, self when we left the ramen shop. He talked to me, about how he was a student of the Hokage. And that he was a great shinobi, that I should be honored he was training me.

I looked at all the shops and allowed a smirk. I reached in my bag and pulled out my wallet. My mom had packed me some money before... well, you know. I was going to buy something, food, a toy maybe, or some new clothes... I need clothes since I left most of mine behind.

My wallet was yanked form my hand.

"This is quite a load you have here!" Jiraiya laughed.

"Yeah, now give it." I held out my hand. He shook his head.

"Did you know? One of the shinobi dangers is money." He said, he pulled out a hand full of money and handed it to me.

"Is that so..." I muttered.

"Yes. I'll watch over your money while were training." He told me, dropping my wallet in his pocket.

Well... I'm not gonna see that money again am I?

**Back in Konoha**

Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai were facing off against Itachi and Kisame. They were being badly beaten. They staggered up, ready to fight again.

"Do you think that girl had anything to do with this?" Asuma asked.

"I'm not sure..." Kurenai muttered.

"That doesn't matter now." Gai stood tall.

"Naruko had nothing to do with this." Everyone turned to see Kakashi. "Why have you come?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruko's uncle requests that she comes home." Itachi said.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Kakashi attacked.

The next thing he knew, Kakashi was trapped in a gen jutsu. Itachi was sticking swords in him. Asuma and Gai couldn't stop Itachi and Kisame from leaving. So they went to Kakashi's apartment.

**Sasuke-**

It was time to start training again. I had taken a days break. I haven't seen Naruko around... she must be busy. I walked up the stairs of Kakashi's apartment. When I opened the door I was met with the eyes of some of the most powerful Jonin in Konoha.

"What's going on?" I asked, I saw Kakashi, he was unconscious.

"Nothing, Kakashi's just not well Sasuke." Asuma said, everyone else was silent. I didn't buy it.

It was when I was going to ask what really happened when the door burst open.

"Is it true!?" a shinobi yelled. I could hear shushing from the Jonin behind me, apparently, this guy didn't hear them what so ever. "Itachi came back!?" He asked. My eyes went wide.

"What?" I breathed.

"And he's going to take back Naruko?!" That sentence had me jetting out the door.

Naruko. Where was she? Her house? I knocked on the door.

"Naruko? Come on! Open up!" I yelled.

"Sasuke?" I looked to the side. It was Sakura.

**Sakura**

I didn't know if Sasuke or Naruko liked sweets. I was going to give them to Sasuke... but Naruko was on my team, and she deserves some kindness. After all she's been through. I was on my way to where she was supposed to live when I heard Sasuke banging on her door and screaming.

"Sasuke?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"Where's Naruko? Have you seen her around?" He asked, a frantically. I shook my head. Then thought.

"I think I saw her eating ramen with someone else." I muttered.

"Thanks Sakura!" Sasuke turned and ran for the ramen shop. I guessed Naruko wasn't home. So I left.

Why was Sasuke in such a rush to find her anyway?

**Sasuke**

Ichiruka told me Naruko and the man she was training under were heading to a small city near here. So I ran and ran. I finally got to the city, there were so many hotels! Which one could she be at?

**Naruko**

I chewed the dango in my mouth while flipping through a book. I was told to meditate after Jiraiya left with some woman he met. I had a shadow clone meditating for me. I rolled around on the bed, my shoes were left on the floor next to my bag. I read the book upside down, nearly choking on the dango.

I sat up. I was so bored. I looked outside. The town below me looked like fun. But I had no money and Jiraiya spent everything that was in my wallet. In return he promised to teach me a move he learned. So I had to sit here, and wait for him to get home.

**Sasuke**

I ran into hotel after hotel, asking if a blond haired girl had checked in with a white haired man. They all said no. Except for one woman.

"i think I saw her when I changed shifts." She said, giving me a room number.

I ran up the stairs, I found the room and banged on the door.

"Naruko! Naruko!? You have to come with me!" I yelled, the door opened. And a small girl, who wasn't Naruko, was staring up at me. Her grandfather, looking at me with the same confused face.

I wanted to fall to my knees. But instead. I bowed.

"Sorry..." I muttered. Then, with a pained expression, "Wrong... room." I said, before leaving.

**Naruko**

I yawned, I was taking a nap now. I got up and started the book again. When a knock came on my door.

"Coming!" I yelled, spitting the dango stick out of my mouth. I opened the door and was faced with a familiar black coat with red clouds. I looked up.

"Hello." Came a bored voice.

"I-Itachi!?" I backed up some. Kisame was standing behind him, he smirked at me.

"Yo Brat!" He laughed.

"Stay the hell away from me." I tried to slam the door, but Kisame stuck his sword between the door and wall.

"Come now, partner." He said with a sarcastic edge in his voice. Itachi knelt down to be face to face with me.

"Your uncle wants you home." he said. I shook my head. Kisame grabbed my arm.

"You're coming by force if you resist." He laughed. Then he lifted me up by my arm.

Itachi and Kisame walked with me struggling to get free, Kisame had a firm grip. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as they started to the stairs to leave. No one was there to help. Jiraiya was off somewhere. I didn't want to go back! They were sure to kill me. I didn't want to die.

I tugged and pulled on my arm that was still held firmly in place. Then, I saw someone walking down the hall, he was walking to the stairs on the other side of the long hall way. His head was low and he was sadly walking. I recognized that blue shirt, the white pants, that weird hair style.

I used my free arm to wipe tears from my eyes. I sniffled a bit and yelled at the top of my lungs.

** "SASUKE! HELP ME!"**


	12. Enter- Tsunade! Naruko Investigates!

**Sasuke**

** "SASUKE! HELP ME!"** I looked to the side. Naruko was kicking and screaming being held up by a bluish man. My brother looked back and saw me. My eyes went wide. I ran down the hall.

"Naruko!" I set up the Chidori move Kakashi had taught me, charging my brother. He pushed my hand to the side, making the other man jump. Naruko yanked her arm free and she rushed over to me. I jumped back with her.

"Sasuke..." She sighed in relief, I felt her hand grip my shirt. It was her silent way of asking for help.

"Are you alright?" I asked, she nodded.

"Alright, stay back." I said, she stepped back some.

I charged my brother again, after a short, one sided, fight, he used his sharingan on me. I felt myself fading into his gen jutsu.

"Naru...ko..." I fainted.

**Jiraiya**

I was there just in time. That Sasuke boy was out cold against a wall. Naruko didn't notice me when she was backing up, shaking in fear. She backed into me and froze. She turned around and her expression changed when she saw me, she grabbed my shirt and held it tight. I took that as a call for help. I patted her head.

"It's okay Naruko." I said, then I pushed her behind me.

I turned the hall into a frog stomach. Sasuke was sucked into a wall, he was safe there. Itachi and his partner stood still.

"We can't beat him." Itachi said. The other man, Kisame looked at Naruko and glared.

"You aren't going to fight for yourself? You little traitor!" He yelled. Naruko looked down. Then she walked in front of me.

"I didn't betray you! You betrayed me!" She shouted. "I didn't want to be in Akutsuki in the first place! I only stayed because I thought you guys were my friends!" She was crying. "But you guys are just a bunch of ass holes!"

The hall was silent.

"Is that what you think?" Itachi's voice was low. "We are here to bring you home." He finished. Naruko had a look of conflict on her face. What was she thinking?

**Naruko**

I don't know what to say. Kisame and Itachi... they're my partners. They were like my big brothers. Is Kisame saying I betrayed Akutsuki? Or is he saying I betrayed him and Itachi? I needed to clear my head, but there was no place for that. There was no room I could run away and hide in. There was no door I could slam, no forest to flee into. It was just me, Itachi, Kisame, Jiraiya, and Sasuke. And I had to make a choice. But what was the right choice? I only had one person to go to for advice. Knowing he would give me an honest answer. I looked up.

"Itachi. What do I do?" I asked.

Itachi simply stared. He didn't give me an answer. Then he spoke.

"What _should_ you do?" he asked me. I stood.

"I-i... I'll stay, with Sasuke." I said, surprising myself. Itachi nodded.

"Kisame! We're leaving." He said. Kisame looked at me, he looked... a bit sad. Then they turned away and left. Jiraiya went after them. I stayed were I was. I sat on the ground, wrapped my arms around my knees, let my head fall, and started crying.

**Jiraiya**

Itachi and his partner escaped. I came back and Naruko was crying.

"H-hey!" I asked. She looked up. "What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head. She got up and looked at me.

"I'll be fine." She said plainly, then she walked over to Sasuke, he was lying on the ground after I dispelled the frog stomach. She pulled open one of his eye lids. Then she sighed.

"This isn't good... he's trapped in a genjutsu. A strong one. I don't know how to dispel it." She told me.

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means, we need a good doctor. But I doubt there are any in Konoha..." She muttered the last part.

I walked over and picked up Sasuke.

"Actually, there is. Her name is Tsunade." I told her. She looked up.

"Who?"

**Naruko**

So this Tsunade person could help Sasuke? We walked back to Konoha. I sat in the hospital room with Sasuke, when I was called to my sensei's apartment. Apparently, he had suffered the same fate. I felt bad, he was my sensei after all. And he's been watching over me for the few week's I've been here. I'd save him too.

I went with Jiraiya. It was different though. I felt like I could be myself around him. He was the man who claimed to be my grandfather right? We walked into a town.

"So... how exactly are you my grandfather." I asked.

"What?" He was confused.

"When I first met you. You said you were my grandfather." I explained. He thought for a moment and nodded.

"Well, your father, your real father, was my student. I was like his father. He actually named you after a character in my book." He smiled, rubbing the top of my head.

"Book?" I asked.

"I'm an author." he told me.

"Is that so..." I trailed off as our walk became silent again.

We came to a town. It had many casinos. I remember, Kakuzu, he gave me money once, when I was little. I forgot why. But he said never to gamble because it was a waste of good money. And he had so much money, so I've never gambled thinking his advice was good. I guess it was... I've always had money for things I needed or wanted. I looked up at Jiraiya.

"Are you sure she's here?" I yawned.

"Yes, come on, this way." He pulled me along.

He brought me to a hotel.

"I'm going to go gather information." He started "Naruko, wait here and don't open the door for anyone." He pointed. I flopped down on the bed, kicking my shoes off.

"No...promises." I muttered sarcastically. And he was gone.

**Jiraiya**

Naruko should be fine... I asked around about Tsunade, most people said that she lost and left with all their money. I sighed, she was probably gone by now. I heard a large explosion off in the distance. I ran towards it.

**Naruko**

I slipped on my shoes when I heard that explosion. I looked at the door. I wasn't supposed to open it... I pushed the window open and hopped out. Walking to the loud noise.

I got to where a large hole was smashed into a wall and Jiraiya was standing with two women.

"Who are they?" I asked. Jiraiya turned to me.

"I though I told you not to open the door for anything!" He yelled.

"I went out the window." I said honestly.

"Who's she?" A woman with blond hair asked.

"This is Naruko. She's an ex-Akutsuki, but she lives in Konoha now." Jiraiya continued to explain my situation. I yawned. A strange presence filled the air. It was one I've felt before.

I turned and left to go investigate.

**Tsunade**

So this small girl was kidnapped. And raised among the Akutsuki. She only recently came back and is now under surveillance. According to Jiraiya, she's incredibly powerful and smart. I couldn't believe it.

Jiraiya finished talking, and I looked over to where Naruko was. Except, she wasn't there.

"Where'd she go?" I asked. Jiraiya turned.

"DAMN!" He looked around. "This will be difficult, she's always unconsciously masking her chakra, like she never want to be found." He said. I nodded.

After concentrating I found a tin chakra wave length. It was heading to where Orochimaru and Kabuto had taken off.

"This isn't good." I explained to Jiraiya and his eyes went wide.

"Lets hurry!" He ran off in the direction. I nodded to Shizune.

And we went to find Naruko.


	13. I Trust You! Don't Explode

**Naruko**

The chakra I followed brought me to a large field. The only thing I saw were two very interesting looking people. I stared at them, a bored expression on my face. My eyes fell on the silver haired one.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before. At the exams..." I muttered. He pushed up his glasses in irritation. The other man laughed. "and you... you weren't there. But..." I yawned again. The paler man smiled at me.

"Yes Naruko-chan." He walked a bit closer to me. "We have met." He smiled. "Don't tell me you forgot about us?" I backed up some. I didn't like the vibe I was getting from him. Then I remembered.

_I was six, playing in my uncles room. When he came in. Orochimaru, a member of the Akutsuki. I smiled at him._

"_Yo! Oro-kun!" I waved. A little boy was walking with him. My friend Kabuto, he smiled and waved at me. My uncle got an angry look on his face. _

"_Naruko. Go to your room for a little bit." he said._

"_Huh? Why?" I asked._

"_Are you disobeying me?" He snapped. I flinched._

"_No. I'll leave." I muttered, hurrying out the room. Kabuto followed me. _

_ I sat in my room with Kabuto, he was a few years older than me, but the closest thing I had to a friend._

"_Do you know what's going on Kabuto-kun?" I asked, rolling my wooden car at him. He nodded and rolled it back. Then a large explosion came from outside. I jumped back. "What was that?" I asked. Kabuto stood, the light shining on his glasses._

"_I'm sorry, Naru-chan." He said, then, he summoned a snake, it wasn't big, but it was big enough to wrap around me. I screamed._

"_Kabuto-kun!? What are you doing? I... can't...breath!" I choked as the snake pulled me along when Kabuto snuck out my room. _

_ Kabuto dragged me out the base, I was still wrapped in the snake. I was crying._

"_Why Kabuto-kun?" I sobbed. He looked back at me with a hurt expression. _

"_Orochimaru and I are leaving the Akutsuki." he said, disposing of his robes. I screamed again._

"_Mom! Mom! Help!" I struggled. Kabuto put a hand over my mouth._

"_Shh! Naru-chan! Orochimaru asked me to kidnap you. You'll join us won't you?" He asked. I shook my head violently. Half trying to get his hand off my mouth, half saying no. I felt tears running down my face._

_ Then, Kabuto let out a surprised yelp. I looked up to see him crash into a tree and fall unconscious. The snake fell limp, it was dead. I struggled up and backed into someone. I looked up. It was Itachi. I didn't know Itachi that well at the time. He picked me up and started back to the base. When we got back Orochimaru was gone. Kabuto was missing too. My mom was hugging me tightly._

"_Oh my god! Naruko! Are you alright!?" She was holding me very tightly. I started crying._

"_Mom! I was so scared!" I hugged her back, gripping her shirt._

I must have pushed it out of my mind, post traumatic stress. That's what my uncle said. I must have forgot about it. I backed up.

"You two stay the hell away from me." I glared. "I was weak that time... I'm different now." I pulled out a kunai. A loud shout came from behind me.

"Naruko! Get back!" The next thing I know, a giant frog was flying over my head.

**Jiraiya**

By the time I landed, ready to fight, they were gone, a note was left in there place. I clicked my tongue in annoyance and dispelled my frog. I looked over the note.

_Tsunade._

_You have till the end of_

_the week to make your_

_decision._

I brought Naruko back to the hotel and she went to sleep. Obviously not wanting to talk about what she remembered. I went out with Tsunade, she explained everything. How she Orochimaru wantedher to do something for him. How she had a week to decide. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned, Naruko was in her pajamas.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She glanced at Tsunade. Then she tugged at my shirt.

"I'll tell you what I remembered." She muttered. Tsunade turned to listen. "Only you." She tugged on my shirt more. Tsunade made an annoyed grumble. Then turned to us.

"Meet us at the restaurant over there when you guys are done talking." she said. Then she went to go get Shizune.

**Naruko**

Once I was sure that Tsunade lady was gone, I spilled it. I told him all about what happened. Jiraiya was listening. I constantly stopped to sense around, making sure no one who mattered was listening in.

"This has to stay between us." I said after. He nodded.

"It will, I promise." He smiled, my eyes darted around his face, searching for any indication that he was lying. I found none.

"I... I trust you." I muttered. "Don't let me down." Then I allowed a smile to spread across my face.

"You have a nice smile." He chuckled. "Lets go." I grabbed his hand and laughed in happiness. I had found another person to trust!

"Yeah!" I smiled.

**Tsunade**

Naruko came in, happily talking to Jiraiya,

"At least I'm not a short as you kid!" Jiraiya laughed.

"Shut up!" Naruko stuck her tongue out in a childish manner. Then she saw us, and it was like she closed up again. Her face suddenly became void of emotion. Jiraiya didn't seem fazed by this. They sat down.

"What did you two need?" I asked, surprisingly, Naruko spoke up.

"My friend...and my sensei." She started. Her voice was low and unchanging. "They were put under a complicated genjutsu." She looked over.

"Why should I help you?" I asked her. She glanced back at me.

"Because, my friend is very important to me." She said. I sat back.  
"Is that so." I sat back.

I wanted to draw out the real Naruko. This was obviously some front she was putting up.

"So? You want me to come and heal them?" I asked. Naruko turned to me.

"That was the plan." She said.

"And what if I don't?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'll take you by force." Naruko stood, glaring at me. I stood as well, glaring back at her with equal favor.

"Let's take this outside." I grinned.

"Sure." Naruko's voice didn't waver.

We both walked outside. Jiraiya and Shizune stood just outside where we were. Naruko stood a good twenty feet away from me. She grabbed he side packs and pulled some retracting strings out. I raised an eyebrow. We charged each other. She was dodging and moving aimlessly, hopping from building to building, coming back or jumping around on the ground. I could barely see what she was trying to do, It seemed like she was leaving strings around. Trying to trap me like a fly in a web. When she charged me, trying to make me jump back. Instead, I jumped up. Naruko's eyes widened in surprise. She reached out a hand and tugged on a string, the whole maze she made came undone on top of me.

I used some brute force to beat Naruko. She stood up.

"Just wait. I'll learn the Rasengan. You won't stand a chance." She wiped some blood from her face.

"You? Learn the Rasengan." I tried to provoke her. She was close to cracking. "Don't make me laugh." I smirked.

**Naruko**

This lady was really getting me mad. I had to keep telling myself not to explode.

"You wouldn't even know where to start with a technique like that!" She laughed.

Don't explode.

"You too weak!"

Don't. Explode.

"And a brat from what I can tell."

Do. Not. Explode...

"I doubt you could learn how to throw a kunai!" She broke out laughing.

Don't...

Fuck this.


	14. Popsicle? I will Learn the Rasengan!

**Naruko**

I rested my hands on my hips, flipped my bangs out my eyes, and sent Tsunade a hard glare.

"YOU WANNA BET!?" I shouted. She raised an eye brow. "GOD, YOU FUCKING ANNOYING HAG! IS ALL YOU CAN DO IS INSULT PEOPLE!?" I continued, I started pacing. She smiled. I stopped.

"So this is the real you." She reached around her neck to pull off a necklace.

"It was a slip up." I shoved my hands in my pockets and let my hair fall over my eyes. "It won't happen again." I muttered.

Tsunade walked over to me, holding a necklace with a blue crystal dangling on it. She held it inches away from my face.

"I'll take that bet." She smirked. I looked up at her with an emotionless expression. "I'll give you, this necklace." She smiled. I looked at it. It was pretty... blue and shiny.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My most prized possession." Tsunade said.

I was surprised. She would bet me her most prized possession? Was that trust? Giving me a chance to get something she loved? I didn't show my surprise.

"And you'll help my friends and my sensei?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." She rolled her eyes, obviously thinking I couldn't do it.

"Deal." I said. Then I turned and walked away. I swear, next time she provokes me like that, she better be ready to bet her life.

Or maybe not.

**Tsunade**

I watched Naruko walk away. She was heading back to the hotel.

"We start training tomorrow." She said to Jiraiya, then she continued to the hotel. Jiraiya looked over at me.

"Was that wise? You aren't good at betting." He laughed a bit. I shrugged.

"Well, maybe I want this to work in her favor." I said. Then I turned and started back to my hotel. "Tell her she has a week."

**Naruko**

Luckily I was a wind user. According to Jiraiya at least. He said I would have to learn to control that chakra. So here I am. Standing and mediating on my chakra. A tight feeling tugged at my stomach. My chakra fluctuated in strange was. I could feel it turning from one chakra signal to another. I became frustrated. Purple, blue, red... over and over my chakra would change. I opened my eyes and threw my hands down.

"This is ridiculous!" I shouted. But Jiraiya was staring strangely at me. "What?" I demanded. He dragged me over and showed me my refection in the near by lake.

I gasped. It was like I was split in half. One half of my hair was black, my eye on that side a deep purple, on the other, my hair was blond, my eye was it's normal blue. I backed up some.

"What's going on?" I gaped. Jiraiya was still staring, then he unzipped my sweater and pulled my shirt up to my chest. My stomach was occupied by a seal of sorts. It was surrounded by another seal. It hurt when I tried to bring out any chakra. Jiraiya did a hand sign and slammed his palm into my stomach.

**Jiraiya**

The first seal was the one from the fourth Hokage. But the nest one... it was from Orochimaru. Naruko fainted when I released the seal. I checked around for more. I found one on her neck, this one was more complicated. I couldn't lift this seal. Not even Tsunade could lift it if I asked. It had to be sealed. But that was out of my power.

I shook Naruko until she woke up. She glared at me.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She punched me. I rubbed my face and she glared. "Why'd you punch me!" She shouted.

"It was for a reason. Try now." I told her. She rolled her eyes and concentrated. Her chakra came easily now, flowing out like a river. She smiled, she could walk on the water with ease. She had told me she already could but something was blocking her chakra. I guess she was right. The first phase of our training was complete.

**Naruko**

Over the course of a few days we've had to do so many things... it took me all day to pop the regular balloon, now I had to pop a water one. I was so tired, trudging back with Jiraiya after I convinced him to over see my training that day. I looked over. It was a little boy and his parents.

"I want one please!" The boy whined, then the mother purchased a two part Popsicle. Then she smiled as the father and son split it. I sighed. Sometimes, I wish I had parents, well I did, but they're... mom is... I looked at the ground. I didn't have time to be thinking like this. Sasuke needed help. And I had a grandfather... wasn't that good? A friend and a not-so-family member.

The next day I was by myself. It was late out and I had trained the whole day. I barley popped the water balloon. I made a hole and it sprayed water all over the place. My arms were stiff and my legs hurt. I was real low on chakra. Maybe I should just sleep on the ground. I yawned. No, I guess not. I forced myself through the city and up to the hotel room where Jiraiya was passed out. Drunk probably. I crawled into the bed that was next to his and went to sleep.

The next morning he was gone. Again. He left me some water balloons. I didn't really want to spend the day by myself. I wandered around for a bit. Then I found him he was buying more training supplies.

**Jiraiya**

Naruko had found me at some point during the day.

"I thought you were training." I said. She shrugged.

"I- yeah, I was wondering... could you maybe. Help me out today..." She wasn't looking at me, just muttering into her sweater.

"Why? Are you having trouble?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, nothing like that. It just get's boring and all..." She muttered again. I sighed.

"I would love to, but I have plans today. Research for my book and other things." I glanced at her neck, the curse mark purposely covered by the fluffy collar. She didn't know I knew about it. Probably hiding it from Jonin like myself. She looked down.

"Oh. Okay. Well, see you later then." She grabbed the box of water balloons she had set on the ground and hurried off.

Did she just sound sad?

**Naruko**

Whatever. Who needs that stupid Ero-sannin anyway? Not me. I continued my training. Finally getting an idea that might work. Instead of using one hand, I'll use two. I swirled the chakra, then started hitting certain points of the flow. The balloon stretched this way and that then popped. I smiled wide.

"I did it! Look!" I turned, no one was there. Ah well. I was never one to celebrate. I started on the next balloon. This new technique need to be refined now.

I popped all the balloons. I was soaked from the water. It was time to go back, I covered that mark on my neck with the wet collar of my sweater and continued into town.

It was cold, really cold. A shiver ran up my spine as I walked back. I looked to the side. The Popsicle stand was still open... I shook my head. I don't have any money anyway. It was so cold... I was outside the hotel now. Jiraiya was standing there. I bowed my head slightly, but as I was about to pass him he stopped me.

"Here." He said, breaking a Popsicle in two. I stared at it.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Congratulations." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Thank you!" I shoved the blue Popsicle in my mouth. Jiraiya smiled and started eating his half.

We just stayed outside for a while. And you know, I didn't mind the cold.

**So, I read this Awesome book called "Divergent" And thought that I could make another One Piece fan fiction based off of it. I started it yesterday and I'll keep it under construction and share it with you by blowing out chapter after chapter! But for now, enjoy the story's I have! (I'll be posting this message in other story's I update)**


	15. Authors Note!

** WARNING: Okay, well, not really a warning, but the next chapter, and maybe the one after that will be accompanied with a song! I found some songs that'll fit what I want to do for the next chapter. This has been an Author note!**

**Naruko- Is there a point to this story?**

**Me- *spins away from computer*Of course there is!**

**Naruko- *rolls around on couch* This is boring, why am I the only one here? Where are the others?**

**Me- Uh, Jiraiya needed some fresh air, Tsunade's playing on my Wii in the living room, and I think Oro said something about doughnuts. **

**Kabuto- *Walks in* Doughnuts?**

**Naruko- I hope he get's Boston cream...**

**Kabuto- Jelly filled?**

**Naruko- Ooo, that sounds tasty too.**

**Kabuto- maybe he'll get both...**

**Me- Okay! We're getting off topic here!**

**Naruko****- I suppose we are.**

**Naruko/Me/Kabuto****- Read and review, enjoy the story!**


	16. Wake up Sasuke! Enter- Gaara!

**Naruko-**

It was time. It was finally time to show Tsunade that I was just as capable as anyone else, that I could do the Rasengan! And I could of course. Now, just one thing. I stared up at the ceiling of the empty hotel room.

"Where the hell is Jiraiya!?" I yelled. I exited the hotel room, sensing around, his trace of chakra was everywhere. I followed it as best as I could. It was vexing, he must not have wanted me to follow where ever he was going. He was probably going to meet up with Tsunade. Not without me he wasn't! I broke into a run, sprinting down the road. I was out of the town now. Running over the rubble from Tsunade's fight a few days before. I was back in that field. "Hey! Tsunade!" I yelled. She looked back at me, as did her assistant and Jiraiya. Tsunade yelled something that I didn't quite catch. "What?" I muttered. She screamed again, louder this time.

"NARUKO GET BACK!" She yelled, I was confused for a moment, then I heard something sliding through the grass.

I jumped up, flipping and letting a kunai slid from the pack I wore on my sleeve. I spun it in my hand, stabbing down on the snake that attempted to trap me. I jumped back.

"What?" I muttered. Then I looked back at Tsunade and Jiraiya. Just a little while off, I could see them. Orochimaru and Kabuto. I walked until I was next to Tsunade. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I came to turn him down." Tsunade said.

"I see..." I said.

"Naruko-chan! How nice of you to join us!" Orochimaru welcomed me with a large smiled.

"Screw off." I replied coldly. He just smiled, doing a hand sign and slamming the ground, a large snake appeared under him.

"Oh, so it's on of those fights." Jiraiya said, then, him and Tsunade summoned they're own summons. I simply stood with Kabuto in front of me.

"So I take it it's you verses me?" I asked, pulling out a kunai. Kabuto held needles between his fingers.

"It appears so, old friend." He said as we charged each other.

Okay, so the fight wasn't going so well. The summons were gone, Tsunade was paralyzed by her own blood, I was doing my best to protect her, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were going head to head. Another needle was thrown at Tsunade, I blocked it with a kunai.

"Dammit Tsunade! Get a hold of yourself!" I yelled back at her. She didn't move. I growled. "Fine. I'll take him down myself." I muttered, Running at Kabuto,

"Naruko don't!" Tsunade yelled. I ignored her. I was in my own battle, hand to hand combat was thankfully one of my strong points, thanks to Kisame. I ducked, punching Kabuto in the stomach, he bent down and coughed, giving me an opening, I grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into my knee, his head was thrown back, he stumbled backwards and I kicked forward into his chest, letting him fly into a rock.

"Thanks Kisame." I smirked.

**Jiraiya-**

I was keeping watch on Naruko from the corner of my eye. She was fending for herself, and very impressively. I watched her take down Kabuto in three swift movements. She stood straight, ready as Kabuto stood up again.

"Pay attention." I felt a fist slam into my jaw, I stumbled back. That's right, I should be paying attention to Orochimaru right now. I knelt on my frog summon.

"Let's go then." I said as our summons charged each other once more.

**Naruko-**

Kabuto stood up, wiping blood from his face.

"Very strong..." He chuckled. "But not good enough." He stood straight. I snarled at him. I ran at him again. I landed a punch on his face, he blocked the next punch, I felt something stab through my had, I looked to see a kunai that sliced between my fingers. That was gonna leave a mark. I glared at Kabuto, pulling away.

"I can't believe," I grunted as he blocked a kick, "I was ever," he pushed me back. I glared, gathering energy in my hand with the help of a shadow clone. "friends with a jerk like you!" I yelled, slamming the Rasengan into his stomach. He spun, flying backwards. I stumbled back as well, tired.

"Naruko... you..." Tsunade stuttered.

"Yeah." I muttered, feeling a pain in my side. I fell forward.

"Naruko!?" Tsunade yelled, pulling me to her. "What?"

"My side... " I gripped my sweater, she unzipped it, inspecting my side.

"Poison..." She muttered. I coughed.

"Shit... I can't die... not yet..." I tried to move, falling back. "Not until they pay... Pain, Konoha... I can't die." I felt my consciousness slip. "I can't..." I fell into darkness.

**Tsunade-**

I shook Naruko. She didn't move, I saw the rapid pace of her breathing and gathered chakra to begin healing her.

"Naruko?" I yelled. No answer. "Naruko? Wake up!" I said again. And again, I got no answer. I panicked. I looked up, seeing that Orochimaru and Kabuto had fled. Jiraiya ran over.

"Naruko?" He knelt next to her.

"She was poisoned." I said, putting more chakra behind my healing abilities.

"Will she be okay?" Shizune asked.

"I.. I don't know." I said.

After I had done all I could, I sat back, her breathing had regulated. She would live.

"She'll be fine." I said.

"Thank god." Jiraiya stood. I pulled off my necklace, remembering Naruko's fight. How she stood in front of me when I did nothing. She was a good kid. I lifted her head and let the necklace hang around her neck.

"You won the bet, brat." I smiled. Jiraiya picked her up.

"We can head back to Konoha in the morning." He said. I nodded, standing up myself and motioning for Shizune to follow me. I went to my hotel, and Jiraiya went to his.

**Naruko-**

I groaned in my sleep. I opened my eyes, staring into the darkness of the hotel room. I felt a pain in my now bandaged hand. So that fight was real. I sighed. I felt like my past was catching up to me now. First it was Itachi's brother, then Itachi and Kisame, the Kabuto and Orochimaru. Really, what was next? I felt like the main character in some shitty story. **(A/N: Hey! Naruko! Get away from the computer! Naruko- Hm? Oh sure.)** I continued to stare and felt a pair of eyes watching me curiously. I looked to the window to see a pair of yellow eyes gleaming in the night. I scowled at them, I glared hard until they had a bright amusement in them. I stared into them, until they disappeared. I finally let my eyes close. I drifted off into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

My sleep didn't feel like it lasted long. I got up, feeling sore all over and I packed, walking with Jiraiya to meet up with Tsunade. I felt the necklace hit my chest. I smirked a little. It was nice knowing I won that insignificant bet.

"Hello, Jiraiya," Tsunade greeted us when we got to the meeting spot, she then turned to me, "Brat." She smirked.

"Morning, Hag." I smirked. It was strange, I felt like I could be more open with Tsunade now that I had this necklace. She smirked and we made our way back to Konoha.

**Sasuke-**

It was a horrible nightmare and it kept replaying over and over. But, it ended finally. I woke up in a hospital room. Two of the three sannin were there, so was Sakura. And Naruko. She was staring at me with her usual emotionless face. But her eyes were clouded with relief and worry.

"What happened?" I asked. Then, Sakura flung herself on me, hugging me and crying as Tsunade explained. Naruko stood and walked out the room.

"Naruko?" I muttered.

It was a few days later that I was let out of the hospital. I was walking and saw Naruko conversing with a few kids. A girl and two boys who were staring up at her like she was some sort of god. I jumped into a tree and sat above them.

**Naruko-**

Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon. They were talking to me about some stupid promise I made to get them out of my hair one day. I stood and continued to shake my head.

"No. I'm not going to play with you." I said.

"But Naruko-sensei!" The three whined.

"When did I start teaching all of you? I'm not even a Chunnin." I crossed my arms.

"We want you to be our teacher when we become Genin!" Moegi hugged me. I pried her off of me.

"That's great. I'll look forward to it." I rolled my eyes. I sat as they sparred in front of me for "training", mostly just so I could think. It was hot, I took off my sweater and placed it on the ground against the fence for a place to sit. I pulled down my white under shirt and sat, leaning on the fence as they fought.

I yawned. There was only one test left in the Chunnin exams. We still had the main fights next. We still had a month left I think. I let my eyes slip closed for a few seconds, I started to drift of until I heard Konohamaru scream. I opened my eyes and looked to the side some red haired kid was holding Konohamaru up with sand. I stood and stretched, feeling the other kids latch onto my shirt. I looked at them, then back at the red haired boy. Our eyes met, green eyes to blue ones. We stared at each other with an equally emotionless gaze.

"Who're you?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Well, I advise you put down my student. You don't want me to have a reason to hurt you." I narrowed my eyes a bit.

**Gaara-**

Naruko was standing in front of me. She wore a white shirt and baggy orange pants, her head band tied loosely around her neck. Her blond hair was tied up in two long side pony tails, she had three whisker like scares on each of her cheeks and she was glaring at me with big blue eyes. I didn't respond to her. Something was stopping me from talking. She wasn't very intimidating... Kankuro might call her "hot" or something along those lines. She was talking again. I pulled myself from thought to listen.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" she growled. I still didn't answer. What was I supposed to say to her? "Put. The Kid. Down." she shot out, she was closer to my face now, glaring hard at my unresponsiveness. I just spoke what I thought would rise a response out of her.

"What if I don't" I asked in my usual tone. Her eyes blazed with anger but her face didn't show it.

"Now I have a reason to hurt you." She growled. Stepping back some. She glared up, swinging a punch at me, my sand blocked it, she kicked and my I wrapped my sand around her leg in a panic. I lifted her up, dropping her friend in the process.

Naruko glared at me, her long hair brushing the ground as she hung upside down form my sand. She looked to the kids, who were helping the one I had dropped.

"You three beat it." She said.

"But Naruko!" The girl tired.

"Beat it. NOW." Naruko growled at them menacingly. The three scrambled, but didn't go farther than around the corner, peeking out every now and again. Naruko fixed her icy glare on me.

"Put me down." She pointed.

"If I do that you'll try to harm me." I said.

"Why you little..." She barred her teeth.

"I'm as tall as you." I informed her. She just glared harder. What had I heard about her? She's an ex-Akutsuki. She's the nine tails. That's about it. She went to punch me again, sand caught her hand. She grunted in frustration.

**Naruko-**

This guy. Who did he think he was? I struggled some and in moments, I felt an arm around my waist. I was pried roughly from the sand and clutched tightly to someone. I looked up to see Sasuke holding me and glaring at the red haired kid.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as he left me down. I hissed in pain when I landed on my foot. It was bleeding from the force of the sand that held me upside down before. Sasuke noticed this and set me down on my sweater. I looked over and was staring at his back.

**So! I think that's enough for this chapter! I'll start the next one right away and have it for you guys some time tomorrow! Or maybe the next day. Hm. Oh! Just so you know! My Birthday is coming up soon! I'm so excited! I'm aiming for a crap load ****of the older Pokemon games. Wish me luck! Wish me a happy birthday! You know.. if you want. You don't have to! Anyway! Bye for now!**


	17. Multiple Meetings! A quest for strength!

** Sasuke-**

I glared daggers at this kid. I have no clue why I was so mad about Naruko's injury. The red haired boy seemed angry at me as well. My sharingan activate and I was about to charge him when two people appeared behind him. A girl with messy, dirty blond hair and a man who had some sort of cat hat on his head.

"Gaara? What are you doing?" the girl asked. The red haired boy, Gaara, didn't answer. The two who just came looked over at me.

"He hurt my friend. I suggest you get him out of here before I do something I'll regret." I snapped.

"I doubt you could get a scratch on Gaara." the girl scoffed.

"Hey Gaara? Who's the girl? She's cute." the boy nudged Gaara.

"Screw off." came Naruko's reply. I looked back, she had pulled out a water bottle and was treating her wound.

I glared back at the three. Ready to attack.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Why don't we save this fighting for the exams." I looked to see Kakashi sitting in the tree I was in before. He hopped down and knelt next to Naruko.

**Naruko-**

"What?" I snapped at Kakashi. He did that weird thing when he smiles with his eye.

"Are you okay princess?" He mocked. I shot out my hand to hit him and he moved back, causing me to nearly topple over. "Yeah, you're fine." he chuckled, turning to the three ninjas who Sasuke was facing off with. "You three must be the kids from the sand. Sabaku Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro." he said.

"We are." Temari spoke. I glared at them.

"Well, move along, we wouldn't want you to get disqualified for fighting outside the exams." Kakashi said. The three bowed and took another look at me and Sasuke before moving on. Kakashi waved to the both of us before leaving.

Sasuke turned to me, coming over to help me up, when I felt an arm around my waist as someone hoisted me up. I looked to my right and saw a boy with long hair and white eyes. He smirked at me.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." I muttered, trying to remember where I'd seen him before. I looked over to Sasuke, he looked angry.

"Uchiha." the boy supporting me nodded.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke gritted.

**Neji-**

I was walking along when I had found Naruko in distress. It was fate of course, so I took it upon myself to help her stand upright. Of course, after looking forward I was met with the angry eyes of a certain Uchiha Sasuke. I looked down at the blonde who had an arm around my neck for balance. I could tell she didn't know who I was. She was obviously uncomfortable with the way I was holding her, it was normal, she was new in Konoha and probably only trusted a select few people. Sasuke, sadly, being one of them. I turned to Naruko.

"You're lucky your fate had me come to your rescue." I said.

"Fate?" she said.

"Indeed." I nodded, "You should go to a doctor." I said, looking at her badly scraped ankle. She nodded.

"I guess." She muttered.

**Naruko-**

I looked up to Sasuke, hoping to escape whoever this guy was, he was making me uncomfortable. He strode over, holding out a hand to me.

"Yeah, come on we can go see Sakura." Sasuke said. I grabbed his hand and Sasuke pulled me away, helping me to Sakura's house.

**Sasuke-**

Sasuke- 1 Neji- 0

**Sakura-**

It was weird to have visitors on a work day, visitors that weren't Ino anyway. Sasuke had brought Naruko over saying that she was hurt by a Sand ninja. Naruko was currently seated on my desk chair, wincing.

"Quit it! That hurts!" She hissed, pulling her ankle away. I pulled it back, dabbing it with the rubbing alcohol again.

"Don't be such a baby." I smirked up at her, she sent me an icy glare. I finished, wrapping up her leg. I stood. "but really, you should go to a doctor." I pointed at her. Sure, I didn't particularly like Naruko, but she was my teammate now. It was my job to look out for her. She groaned.

"I HATE the doctors" She yelled the word hate to make sure I got the point.

"Oh well." I said, grabbing her hand and leading her out, Sasuke following us.

"Ow! Ow! Pinky! My ankle!" She whined. I took a larger step and she yelped in pain.

"And enough with the nick name." I growled. She sneered in a different direction. She was like a little kid.

So, Naruko ended up having to stay a night at the hospital. She continued to glare at me and the wall. Muttering about me being a stupid pink bitch and dragging her around like a trained rat. But I would get her for that later.

**Kakashi-**

I stood in the Hokage's room with Ebisu and Jiraiya. The Hokage sighed.

"So you won't teach her Ebisu?" He asked.

"Absolutely not! That girl is a demon!" He snapped.

"You mean, far superior to you." I yawned. He glared at me, I just waved in return.

"Kakashi? What about you?" The Hokage asked.

"I have my hands full with Sasuke." I shrugged. We all turned to Jiraiya.

"What? Me?" he stuttered.

"She is used to you." The Hokage said.

"And... and she listens to you." Ebisu admitted.

"And you love her." I mocked, smirking under my mask. He sighed.

"I guess. Okay. I'll do it." He said. The Hokage nodded.

"She'll be safe with you, we're still not sure what lengths the Akutsuki will go to to get her back." he said.

"That's true..." I said.

I stood and left after we were dismissed, I went off to find Sasuke. He was at the hospital in a room with Sakura and Naruko. I thought I'd have some fun. I came in through the window.

"Sasuke, time to train." I said. Naruko looked over to me.

"I'll come too." She said in that usual monotone voice she used.

"No no, you have you're teacher." I said. I could see the anger in her eyes now.

"Ebisu? That moron? I refuse to train with him, I can already beat him with both hands tied." She stated.

"Well, that's not my problem." I waved, leading Sasuke out the room. Sasuke turned to me as we walked down the hall.

"Nice performance. Now who's Naruko's real teacher?" Sasuke demanded to know.

"Performance? What are you talking about?" I continued as Sasuke's impatiens grew.

**Naruko-**

Later that night I sat awake in the my bed. I didn't even feel any pain any more but the doctor insisted I rest for the rest of the night. I didn't have time to be sitting around here. I needed to get stronger, so I could get through the Chunnin Exams fast, then maybe get out of Konoha because this place is still making me uncomfortable and I don't like it. Well, I like the Ramen, and the Ramen Guy, and Jiraiya's pretty cool... Sakura's not that bad, Sasuke's never been a big issue. Tsunade's fun... and I'm getting used to Kakashi more and more each day. The Hokage isn't as horrible as I thought. But what Konoha did as a whole is unforgivable!

I groaned out loud, somethings were so confusing. I heard a tap on my window. I looked over, it was Jiraiya. I let a huge smile cross my face. I ripped the bandage off my foot and threw on my shoes, jumping out of the window and onto the large frog Jiraiya was riding on.

**Jiraiya-**

Naruko was smiling as we walked through the town, she was mad at first, not getting to ride the frog all the way out of the village. I turned to her.

"I'm going to teach you how to summon frogs. Then you can ride them all you want." I said, she beamed at me.

"Awesome!" She cheered. "I can't wait!" I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. But don't expect me to be around you all the time. I have work to do to." I informed her.

"Work on your perverted book." she grumbled, I hit her over the head.

"NOT THAT." I shouted, she just laughed and rubbed her head.

"Sure sure." she said was we walked down the path.

**Ok, here you go! I'm not sure if it's short or whatever, but I'm gonna leave you with this! I'll be off somewhere for a couple of days so I'll be back with this story and others at some point this week or the next. Hope you liked the chapter, Kakashi came up with that 'Princess' nick name by the way. I would let him and Naruko say hi but...**

**Sasuke- But Naruko's chasing him down the street.**

**Gaara- And no one in this room really cares.**

**Me- Jiraiya cares. He's with them.**

**Sakura- Yeah, Naruko's chasing him for laughing.**

**Me- Haha, oh yeah... well, whatever, Bye!**


End file.
